


Demons and Damsels

by CyanideSins



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Corruption, Demons, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Soul Bond, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins
Summary: An adventure looms... For everyone, but Jaune. Being born a child of the queen of all Succubae and a foolhardy adventurer definitely didn't make him any less determined to enter the annals of history! There was that little bit about being insanely attractive to most mortal women though. And the horns and wings, easily hidden with magical seals. But that wouldn't stop him! He was going to be an adventurer, no matter the cost! If anyone stood in his path, well...That would be another stepping stone for the greatness of a demon adventurer!Now, his existence-day loomed, and there were gifts to be had!An adventure looms before him now.This was commissioned work by a commissioner who wishes to remain anonymous.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**This is commissioned work by a commissioner who wishes to remain anonymous.**

**Commission requests are accepted at:** **cyanidesinscommissions@gmail.com**

* * *

Jaune Arc was an average young man, living an average life in a secluded valley, far from the world of kings and queens, bandits and brigands. The house in which he and his father lived was quaint, erected from good, solid stone, the waterfall that fell from the mountainous cliff face looming in the distance adding a small stream of water to their peaceful surroundings, with a general air of tranquillity.

Jaune would call himself just an average man, if not for the mark on his back, where the wings were kept when he actually needed to practice being ‘human’, like his father.

Jaune Arc was perfectly fine, if you kept in mind that he was a half-succubus, an incubus, and he would not want anything but to live peacefully until he could manage to restrain his urges.

That was the problem with having the Succubus Queen as a mother… you tended to get stuck with a raging erection three times a day.

He still considered himself an average young man though.

That was very important.

“Jaune! Stop daydreaming and go and fetch me a bucket of water! Your mother and sisters will be here soon for their annual visit, and we’ve got to prepare the bath for them. You know how they get.”

Jaune grinned at his father, the man’s beard full, already speckled with grey hints, despite the man’s age being 56, still relatively young, or so his mother always said, his father’s great axe set against the door. It was a weapon that had seen him through several of the wars, until he’d made the best decision of his life, helping a lady who’d been stranded by the wayside.

She’d made an advance after being brought to an inn, which led to ‘very passionate love, son. It was very passionate love.’

He’d been born six months and six days and six hours later, as his mother would say proudly, whenever she deigned to visit. It wasn’t a bad occasion, but his older sisters could get gossipy, and they _never_ really learned modesty in the ways that good human people did. Succubae did not really think too much about silly human things, they did what they did best, as his sister Sallaetorhoramaxemaeralyth, usually abbreviated to ‘Sally, Despoiler of Hymens’, or just regular ‘Sally’, usually said.

_‘Never show them your horns, never show them your wings, only do that when you want to do naughty things…’_

Being human was easy. You just had to hide the wings, the horns and your cock.

That was the harder part.

“JAUNE! Get some water, damn it! Don’t just stand there daydreaming! You’ll be seventeen soon enough, your mother and sisters will want to have a nice warm bath for when they arrive. Gods know that they can heat it themselves, but I won’t be disrespecting your mother by not being prepared!”

He hurried along, getting a bucketful of water out of the stream and carrying it to the bath. The large open bath had been something that his father had hewn out of the stone, with a little bit of assistance from his mother.

Demons were hardier than humans, stronger and they held magic within their veins. They held greater infernal might than most mortals, and he was hardly a slouch when it came to that. It was… a little embarrassing at times, but he knew that he could do better in the art of wielding a blade. Magic came a little easier to him than it did to most, but the wings and the horns would come out.

He couldn’t become an adventurer worthy of song and tale if he’d be known as a demon… or rather, half-demon, but that was a bit of a finicky thing, mom had said.

“Now… _pour_ the water. Jaune, please… Try not to daydream too much.”

He blinked, before he nodded, starting to pour the bucket out, repeating the process several times to fill the bath, the stone edifice looking like it would barely be able to be filled in time. Magic would help out, but he wanted to grow stronger, shedding his roughspun cloth shirt and carrying two buckets at once. Being a demon was easier, but being human and keeping to the human standards of strength would prepare him for his career as an adventurer, all that he’d wanted to do.

His father had cautioned him against it, his mother had offered him the finest succubus under her dominion as a personal guard, but he’d denied the latter, because mom was just trying to foist one of her daughters off at him. Those who were closest to him often doted on him like he was their real brother, their fathers already having their soul claimed by his mother.

It had been bad luck, his birth. A girl had been expected, but a boy had come out. A _powerful_ boy, which was why they lived secluded like this.

Hands covered his eyes as he felt a set of impressive breasts rest against the mark where his wings were sealed, his eyes rolling, as he felt the heat of a demonic body, the sultry whisper-moan of boundless lust and craving.

“Have you got a need to plunge that big hard cock of yours in a willing woman, Jaune?”

He pulled himself free, looking at his sister Amaedaroeneastriacles, or commonly abbreviated to a simple Amy, Tormentor of Testicles with an exasperated look, the sexy body barely eliciting a twitch from his manhood, as he knew her to be his sister. A succubus felt different from a human, or so he’d been told by his father.

“Stop it, Amy. You’re my sister.”

A delicate pout, as her eyes looked into his own, her fingers tapping on his nipples, his mind immediately dispelling the charm effect.

“Are you sure? Make that big hard shaft go pew pew all over big sister’s nice rack, hmm? There’s a reward in it for if you _do…”_

He pushed her away, shaking his head good-naturedly, a breathy moan an affronted look on her face.

“You tease… Big sister doesn’t like that, Jaunemaethronistrax… No, big sister doesn’t like to see her big brother not give her some pew pew… Come on, one little titfuck? Pew pew, all over these lovely slutty lips… come on, mom doesn’t have to know.”

He sighed, getting a bucket and throwing it over her, Amy shrieking as the sudden cold water splattered over her body, her eyes glistening, as her hair hung wetly there, posing sexily, the dark blue-scaled wings clearly flaring.

“Oh… oh, you shouldn’t have done that, Jaune… No, big sister is going to f-“

A cracking sound happened, and another of his sisters appeared, grabbing Amy by the ear. Tessanaerantaera, a whole mouthful in the language of demons, Tessa in short, with the epithet ‘Tessa, Defiler of Lords’, looking sharply at her younger sister.

“Amaedora! What did mother tell you about our brother, huh?”

A punch hit Amy right in the guts, the succubus bending over, pained gasps coming from her lips, as Tessa pulled her hair back, looking at Jaune and growling at him.

“Come on, he’s ripe! You know how we’ve had a betting pool set up when Jaune is going to go and get himself a harem full of virgins to despoil! He’ll be like Saphraeonostareamaxan! She’s bringing her latest toy!”

That was news, to him. He could feel the hint of intrigue shoot through him, as his human form faded, the horns poking through his golden-blonde hair, the blue eyes a mark of his mother and his father. His mother’s early stages of origin had been that of a lowly succubus, before her deeds had elevated her to the ruler, and his blue eyes were the mark of those who held the power within them to rule over the sector of the daemon realms.

He would much rather be in a tavern sipping ale, just like his father had.

“Amy, Tessa, Jaune! Help fill the bathtub! Your mother will be here shortly and I know she would like a bath! Sulfur is not easy to get out of hair, and I am sure that she would want to hear about you girls trying to seduce her son.”

Both Succubae shut up immediately. Jaune looked at his father, whose eyes currently were looking away from the two succubae, undoubtedly to avoid the effect that they had on mere mortal men, his father’s gaze clearly not looking at the visions of loveliness that his sisters usually had, his mother’s aura making most men weak-kneed.

“Yes, father.”

It was an honorific that they both spoke plaintively, without the heat of emotion flaring within their throats, their eyes looking to his father for directions, as Amy and Tessa grabbed a bucket and started to help, their strength enhanced with the hellfire that ran through their blood. When father had given an order, Jaune knew that his sisters would obey.

“Are you sure that you don’t want to come to visit? There’s a lot of girls who’d like to meet such a hot strapping hunk like you…”

Amy tried to make him feel the hint of seduction, knowing that sex was something he was trying not to focus on, lest it would make him go on a spree of fucking everything with a pussy in a fifty league radius.

Her hand rubbed over the part of skin where the wings grew, not the smooth and silky skin of a Succubus, but rather the rougher and coarser skin of a man, a little drier than most humans, according to his father. Just by sitting in a bathtub he could heat the water up around him to a comfortable body temperature level, his eyes glancing at his father as he emptied the bucket into the bath, the large space still empty, as he felt his sisters press against him.

“Hmm… let big sis see what you’re packing, Jaune…”

A hand pulled his pants down, his cock flopping freely. It was huge, by human standards. Compared to his father, it was gargantuan, a thick log of hard cockflesh, with balls that looked like oranges, a sack capturing them that held a faint scaled hint of skin. Not the cloven hooves that some of his sisters had, or the horns, but rather, the scaled balls were one of his traits.

“Mother… Oh… It smells so _good_. Hmm… Come, just a taste? Jaune… oh, I want it… it’s so _massive_.”

His sisters were touching his balls, Amy on one side, Tessa on the other side, handling the heavy orbs with a gentle care. Their hindquarters pushed outward, the clothing that they wore, the leather straps and belts and rings that exposed as much skin as they could show to remain somewhat polite in the presence of their mother, slowly melting away. Their temperatures were rising and the grass was starting to smoke, as their eyes turned into blue-grey and then slowly reddish hot pits of flame.

“So _huge_ … Won’t you do us a favour, big brother? We can be little sisters for a little bit… Give us that cock. Give us that big hard cock and plunge it inside us… Come on? For me? For us? Amy?”

Amy was brushing her nose over the side of the shaft, inhaling his scent, Tessa already babbling, her eyes blazing with some hint of flame within them, the smoking grass catching flame, as his sisters extended their tongues.

“Girls… Off. That. Dick.”

The snappy voice of their mother, Salaemandra the Defiler, Archduchess of the Infinite Chambers of Lust, Desecrator of the Mother Goddess, Exalted Erector of Earth, and a whole tithe of titles that he’d only heard once in the passing as ‘too much of a mouthful to speak, Jaune.’

The aura of the Succubus Queen hit him, and he grew hard. A spire of hard cock stood there, easily as thick as an arm, gargantuan in comparison to most men on this level of reality, the blunt head showing a small wobble as it throbbed and pumped.

“How’s my pretty sweet boy, hmm? Aww, give mommy a hug!”

The embrace was warm, as his erection grew even harder, his mother rubbing her thighs together, cooing softly, the warmth of her body enough to make the water in the buckets slowly evaporate into steam.

“Who’s my good little boy, hmm? You were good enough to make Amaedaroeneastriacles lose her cool… ooh, who’s my good little boy, hmm? Mommy is so proud of you!”

He would feel proud too, if she wasn’t grinding her groin against his shaft, her body mature and ripened, perfect for every mortal to believe that she was a goddess. He tried to ignore it, knowing that it was her nature, as her lips pecked him quickly on the cheek. 

“Mom, I’m not five anymore…”

She laughed softly, the rich sound making his erection grow even harder. For a succubus queen to rein in her powers, it required some safeguards. Where there was some imbalance in her attractiveness, the body would make up for it, her eyes glinting with something in the dark shadows of her crimson eyes.

“Oh no, my little man. I can still remember looking at you and wondering why there was a penis… ooh, my sweet little bat… I love you.”

He wasn’t small anymore, and he knew that he was mature enough, his mother letting go of him, her eyes looking at his sisters.

“You two were trying to milk him! Remember, a girl of human origin first…”

Her head turned to him, a smile on her lips as his cock whipped up and down, the lustful aura around his mother, her snow-white skin burning with that iridescent light of laviscious desire, her lips as red as cherries, her bust perfect for her frame. She was every man’s sensual dream, and he knew that he needed to take care of things whenever she came to visit.

His mother was a creature of sex and lust, and he knew that he would be masturbating again in the spot of the valley for that type of thing later, knowing that it would be good to drive away the demonic lust, his seed aimed to the rock wall, so there wouldn’t be any forest fires.

Those sucked. That was one of the problems with being born an Incubus, the heated body temperature and the fact that sperm could catch fire during summer, due to something with the mana in the air happening to coincide with demonic temperatures.

His mother’s hand was smoothly stroking over his shaft, a subconscious gesture from her, as a rich purr came from her lips.

“Now, my sweet little thing… Do you want to cum? Aww, my little boy, feeling so good, wanting to pound the life out of some sweet little thing… You’re going to be _so_ good with the girls back home, sweetheart… just come with mommy and we’ll show you the palace in which you will assist your mother to rule her plane.”

It was definitely subconscious, as his mother’s eyes seemed to widen for a fraction, before her hand pulled off, as if burned by the touch of his cock, his erection throbbing heavily, on the verge of that orgasm, his sisters looking jealously at their mother, Jaune shivering at the pleasure that had been within reach.

“I’m sorry, dear. I was not thinking clearly.”

It was an excuse that came with her, the knowledge of every act of hedonism under the imagination of people that brewed within her made nothing off the table for the queen of Succubae. His hands pulled his pants up again, Amy and Tessa giving a quiet moan.

“Good boy. I’m proud of you for resisting. Your father cannot resist me, even if I spare his soul… Now, let me find my… _meal_. Daughters? Fill the bath. I will require it after I have made my move on your- well, on Jaune’s father.”

With a cocky sashay the succubus sauntered into the house, his father’s scream of ‘Salem, oh by the gods!’ and the ‘GET ON THE BED IF YOU VALUE YOUR SOUL, MORTAL!’ loud, his sisters grabbing the buckets.

“Time to fill the bath. Mom will be busy.”

She would be. 

The life of a half-succubus was definitely something sinful, as he heard the groans and the moans, throaty purrs and whimpers from the mouth of one of his parents. His cock formed a sizeable bulge in his pants as he imagined what it’d be, being with a girl. His sisters had been _expressly_ forbidden from ‘tasting the fruit’, because he would be spoiled by the best pussy in existence, knowing that his sisters were _very_ good at what they did.

“Jaune... Hey, how’s my little brother doing today, hmm?”

The seductive purr of his sister Saphraeonostareamaxan was like a lure to his ears, his tongue sliding over his lips as he turned, the dirty blonde hair falling in her face, a woman at her side, dark-skinned, from one of the southern kingdoms, he reckoned.

“Well, I’m- Hello?”

The clothing that the woman wore looked to belong to an order, as Saphron, as she usually was called in short, lived up to her name of Corruptor of Virtues, tittering in a small smile as she pulled the woman close by. A human woman, smelling like a delightful snack. Her eyes looked unfocused, as Saphron licked her ear, the long tongue snaking into the ear.

“Dear little Terra here used to be a priestess… oh, she was so _pious_. Right, my sweet?”

Focus in those eyes, as the woman looked at him, or rather, at his groin.

“No, please, I’m… not with a man. Please, I must… I must remain chaste, or the Lady will never forgive me.”

Saphron’s tongue slithered in and out that ear-hole, slowly pumping into it, the priestess’ garb showing the need within her, the nipples hardening.

“Such a _sweet_ soul, slowly being brought to fall… She doesn’t know it, but she’s been quite a _sinful_ little bird… Aww, how I _love_ to toy with her. A chaste woman, one who shuns the company of men…”

A skittish look was sent at him by Saphron, as the woman knelt on the ground, bowing her head.

“Devout… But unaware of what she does. Jaune… watch. See how she prays? She prays to a goddess who _witnessed_ how the woman serviced the stallion on which she travelled, her holy icons stained with the spunk of a beast… oh, she doesn’t even notice, so enthralled she is by my will… Savouring that virginity…”

Saphron salivated, her fangs showing clearly, as her eyes looked at the woman, who prayed.

“Terra, my dear? It is time for us to go. Don’t worry… Everything will be okay in the eyes of the Lady.”

The sweet smile on the priestess and the utter ignorance about the nature of Saphron, her curled horns poking up to the heavens, her gaze shining with that brutal thirst for the fall of a devout woman. There was a reason for her to bring this girl called Terra here, in order to have her agony be the meal that they would have, to delight in the suffering.

_‘There was something about taking virginity, but what that was…’_

He didn’t know, as Terra lurched to him, her arms wrapping around him, her lips coming closer, but not touching him, Saphron seizing her by the throat.

“No, no, that’s a boy, Terra… We’ve got to be chaste little sisters that serve the Lady, my dear.”

The woman reeked of innocence, beguiled into corrupt acts. Jaune wondered how long Saphron had worked on her before she’d started the woman on the road to corruption…

Probably not too long. She was a deft hand at corrupting the minds of those lesser.

That night, he absconded towards the edge of the valley, the rocky valley-edge still glowing faintly. He was aware that he was being trailed, yet the thought of releasing his seed grew so much that it was too much to really be bothered. His hands gripped his massive shaft, demon-infused sperm brewing in his balls, grunting and groaning, his mother’s aura tingling on his skin. There was something that had to be let go, something that kept the urges at bay, to let that sperm out, and his fantasies cooked up exotic scenarios. A barmaid that held his fancy, pounded like the easily accessible pussies of his sisters, a human screaming as she was split open by his massive shaft, taking the cock and the eruption of hot spunk like she was made for sex.

The stone façade in front of him was smooth, polished almost with the eruptions that had come before this. His balls churned with hot spunk as the full moon hung overhead, his mouth uttering a deep gasp, as his cock erupted with hot white seed jetting right from the tip, a salvo smacking against the wall, his eyes seeing it fly.

“Jaune, easy, easy… Let me- there.”

A leather bag, identified in the faint light as a drinking skin, was fit around the head of his cock, the sizzling sounds and smell of his heady spunk growing strongly, as Saphron waited for his orgasm to ebb, pulling the straining bag from his cock, looking at it, her gaze going to him, winking at him.

“Sister Terra… please, kneel here. The Lady would wish to see you pray to her this full moon… it is the time for the maidenhood to remain.”

Whatever Saphron was talking about, it made the woman look to the heavens, so delightfully pleased with his sisters’ words that she knelt in the puddle of his spunk, starting a prayer in her own language.

“Lady of blessed maidenhood, may my body be pure before your eyes, as I invoke your sacred ritual, amongst those who are devoted.”

A glow, divine energy gathering, Saphron providing the drinking skin, Terra seizing it in both hands, as the invocation of the deity came, the sick glee in Saphron’s eyes as Terra raised the bag to her lips, as if it was going to save her.

A spectral figure clad in white appeared, staring down at him. Saphron gritted her teeth at the presence of the divine, but she bore with the stress of the lesser invocation of the goddess, as Terra opened her mouth and drank his hot seed from the bag.

“A sacrifice of milk for you, my Lady. I dedicate it to you, so that you may taste it.”

More of the liquid was drank, as the corruption seemed to make the veins on the human priestess’ skin stand out.

The goddess opened her mouth, vomiting sperm, the transferral of the fluid to the divine avatar staining it, as the glow winked out, as an emotion of despair shot through the woman.

“L-lady? Why- what? Sister Saphr-“

Terrified eyes, as the robes that the woman wore were suddenly blackened, no longer as resplendent as they had been before, a sign that the divine favour had been lost, and the woman beheld them.

“Hello there, High Priestess Terra… How does my brother’s seed taste?”

A sickened look came to her face, as the former priestess looked at him in horror, trying to throw up, but only pathetically moaning, as tears came to her face.

“You- you! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!”

Saphron was a cruel monster, she admitted it openly, as she moved, seizing Terra’s hand.

“I made you _better_ , my dear… The Lady of Mantle… oh, if that little uppity tart isn’t defiled yet… I left a _gift_ inside you, my dear… No, don’t start crying, my sweet little songbird… You’re still linked to her and… Ah…”

A cock grew from Saphron’s groin. A succubus had to be versatile when pleasing their partner, and Terra squeaked as Saphron guided her to the rock that he’d usually sat on when he was pleasuring himself to get the urge out.

“Do you hear me, little prude? Your former High Priestess depraved herself… Now she’s _mine_. Time for your helping of hot demon spunk, darling… Let’s make you the Lady of Dicks, mother said that she’d _reward_ me… And you’ll be added to the collection, after your next avatar is taken.”

Terra wailed, an echo of divine energy rubbing over his skin as she glowed, as that massive cock pushed into the priestess, the legs spread, a gasping and groaning, Saphron waving him off.

This was official business, it seemed.

* * *

“The bargain is struck, Jacques Schnee of the Mantle Kingdom.”

Those words definitely were not the words that she wanted to hear. She had been dolled up in a dress, something that had been forced on her as the crown princess of the Kingdom of Mantle, frilly and definitely too girly for her own tastes, her eyes watching the woman stand there, pale-faced and dressed in white.

The Lady of Mantle, their patron deity, or so she had been told. It had been the blessing of the Pale Lady that had led the Schnee Dynasty to assume power, her mother having long-since decided to retire from public life after wedding her father, spending her time with the drunken state of insobriety that was now her life.

“The glory of Mantle is worth any sacrifice.”

She would be chaste. Virginal. Definitely not something that would be out in the world, her older sisters’ deeds as the General of Mantle’s Atlas Expeditionary force keeping her out into the world, the faith in the Lady never flagging.

The smile on the Lady’s face, as her pale blue eyes, just like in the stories, observed her father, before they met with her own.

“Take my hand, my dearest girl. You will have your army, Jacques of the snow… Seven days they shall serve, for one virgin sacrifice. Let this be the bond between us.”

The blood-red glow around the two of them seemed to stretch on, as she found herself transported somewhere else, a place where there was green, where there were trees that she’d never seen before, the Lady running a hand through her loose hair, her ashen white hair remaining, as dark marred scars seemed to stretch over her cheeks, as demonic wicked bat-like wings stretched behind her, a crown sat between horns, as pitiless red eyes looked at her.

A demon. Her magic studies had been enough to tell her how to notice their foul traits and their dark definition, their abnormality never to be allowed. They were a corruption of the creatures that served the Lady, as Weiss watched the demon, a succubus, if she knew the type properly, stretch slowly.

“I wouldn’t say that you should fear a succubus, little Weiss…”

She nearly came, the rich voice making her pussy throb, raw sexual desire going through her at the thought. She was not interested in women at all, but this woman she wanted to make love to, she needed to make love to her, to get fucked, to get fucked by this woman, no matter how.

“Pale of skin and fair of hair… My, I think your father sold you too cheaply… or perhaps, it was a touch too cheaply, with his other heir much more… pliable. I spotted a little brother too… _curious_.”

She kissed the demon’s feet, compelled to, the woman pulling her feet back, as she scuffed her elegant white socks, her slippers now stained with dirt and grime. She needed the woman’s pleasure, to hear the command and to feel good.

“None of that, my dear… Now, _relax_.”

The woman’s command made her feel sleepy, as the demonic hellspawn picked her up. Her pussy was leaking, as she slowly dangled from the woman’s loose grip. She smiled sweetly at the woman who was in need of a good loving, who would make her pussy feel so good.

To hell with lessons and such things, it was boring! She’d make love to this woman and she’d feel really good doing it.

“Down, my dear… Easy, don’t hurt your feet. Jaune, my dearest –“

The next word hurt her ears. Weiss shuddered, as the aura of depraved lust shut off and the woman stood there imperiously, as she saw the door open, and she trembled at the thought of seeing a beast of obvious lust-born hell pull himself out of the shabbily constructed hovel, the door opening and… and a young man, common-born it seemed, appeared.

“Oh, hello. My name is Jaune-“

The words that came from his mouth made her scream, as the language was not meant for mortals. A man who looked like a pale spirit seemed to stand behind the son of the demoness, looking at the woman, his eyes pleading for something.

“You may worship me, dearest. Salem of the Chambers of Carnal Pleasure requires your attention, whilst the little dears frolic… Jaune? Happy existence day.”

She wanted to scream, but then…

He _smiled_.

She fainted at the row of sharp teeth that appeared in his mouth as he grinned, seemingly losing whatever illusion, a monster standing there, looking at her like she was fresh meat, and the arch-demon of the succubae having abducted her.

_‘Lady preserve me!’_

She would resist… hopefully.

She would be a proud Schnee, of the royal line. Like her grandfather, she would deny the Demon until her dying breath!

* * *

The girl fainted right when he’d smiled at her. He didn’t look _that_ bad, did he?

He was definitely sure that he’d brushed his teeth with the brush so they wouldn’t reek of the food that he’d eaten. Being a half-demon meant that he needed to eat something meaty once every day, so they went through a few boars per week. Raw was nice, but grilled was better. His father was great for that job.

She smelled _good_. His sisters smelled like hellfire and brimstone, a smell of sex, as his cock grew harder at the dress-wearing girl, her fingers small and dainty, as he looked at his mother, who was pushing his father into the house, smiling sweetly.

“It’s my existence day…”

He’d nearly forgotten. His hungry gaze slid over that sexy body of hers, his gaze watching her petite body. Nothing like the voluptuous curves of his sisters, but he had been given her as a present. His mother had brought him a girl, and she was beautiful.

He pulled her into an embrace, lifting her up, carrying her towards the waterfall. His mother’s aura was starting to wrap around him, the girl looking like she would probably die. Father wasn’t really someone who could stand mothers’ Aura for very long, after all.

He set her down in the comfortable nook, her hands trying to pull him closer. She needed his body heat, his warmth, the supernatural body temperature that made him hotter than most.

The dress was slowly loosened, revealing pale skin that glistened with a faint sheen of perspiration, the aura of his mother wrapping around him, feeling for the urges, and his cock growing harder. Her eyes met his own as she awoke, looking at him, pulling away.

“Who are you? What- what are you!?”

He mustered a smile, watching as she quivered in fear, turning away, his hand on her shoulder, the trembling growing even more, as he pushed the illusion back into place, his eyes looking for hers, meeting those pale blue irises with a bold, confident gaze.

“My name is Jaune.”

His surname was not something that could be pronounced, nor did his title remain something to be pronounced. His mother did not use the full title unless it was in written stationary, his sisters’ advice always making him feel awkward. He should be raping her, but it was his first time. A human… she was _human_.

“Weiss, Weiss Schnee. Princess of Mantle, I- are you going to eat me?”

He didn’t think she’d taste very well.

“No, I don’t like human. Are you okay though?”

Her eyes looked down at him, her cheeks flushed, his eyes watching her cheeks turn redder, as she pointed at him.

“P-penis. Your… your penis is…”

He looked down, the front of his pants looking like a massive tent had been pitched, the large meaty shaft already pressing against the fabric of the pants, Weiss on her knees already, the young woman crawling to him, just like his sisters had done.

“It’s… it looks painful. Are you… Are you sure that it’s okay? It…”

Her hands, dainty and a little muddy from their trek over the ground, as she gripped the front of his pants, her forehead looking at him, shuddering.

“I can’t resist… I’m… Ah…”

A kiss to the front, as his cock was pulled loose, Weiss smacked in the face, the nearly arm-thick length standing there, Weiss goggling at it.

“By the Lady… I…”

She was under the spell of lust. An incubus, or so his mother had told him, would know the greatest pleasure of a woman with just a touch, with the aura of attraction that came from their bodies like a lure. It was why he did not leave the valley, why there was nobody that had visited him, save for his sisters. He could feel the load in his balls heavily churn, as his cock grew harder, Weiss rubbing her face against it.

The effect was even worse than on his sisters. They could control themselves, but the youngest was several _millennia_ older than he was. He knew how much the effect could work, thanks to his mother’s lessons. His father’s virtues though, he wished to keep. His hand reached to grab a fistful of her hair. Girls liked to be talked to, according to Sally.

“You dirty slut, you’re going to look at me.”

The words were probably what she needed to hear, Sally having been purposely vague about how she’d convinced a woman to part with the relic of one of the gods that Sally had been sent to corrupt, an ascended mortal who had seized power from their mother.

Weiss looked up at him, her nose having a droplet of pre-seed on it, his cock already leaking.

“Are you going to rape me? I am… I am still a virgin.”

He saw the eagerness in her eyes, and his hand held her by the hair. Determination, dedication and then defilement. His cockhead smacked against her face, Weiss shining with a sickeningly sweet glee.

“You’re nothing but my existence day present.”

A tool to treat her, to sate the need within him that burned. There was going to be sex, there was going to be fucking.

He needed it, and she was his toy, his present. Being an adventurer could wait, as she was ready. She was dripping through her panties already, her dress having a wet spot from the needy girl’s crotch on it already leaking, half-wetting herself due to the intense craving. Saphron had said something about moist virginal crotches being the sweetest aphrodisiac there was, but he didn’t know.

“Get to work, slut.”

The term was a perfectly respectable one for a woman, or so his sisters had told him. His father had said that there was a way to call a woman something sweet, but he didn’t really know that for certain, as Weiss her face snuck below, placing her kisses on his scale-covered balls, her tongue daring to stroke over the scales, a small rattling sound, as a glob of pre-spunk splattered over her face, the awkward ponytail that it had been put in best-left off. A tug and it came undone, leaving her face to drool with the spunk.

She was his toy.

“How does it feel, slut?”

She shivered, looking at him, his cock in the way as she kissed his balls, worshipping them like his sisters did when they wished to see what he was packing, the girl’s face rubbing against the spot, the sulfuric smell heavier in the air, as he felt a tingle.

“Good- it feels so good, master… ah, ah… Hmmff… Let me taste you, master.”

Lust-drunk, the girl was. It was an effect that happened when mom came into the mortal plane, with those in her vicinity entering a trance-like state. He had to guide her to the point where she’d be willing to sleep with him.

“Good. Weiss?”

A drowsy nod, as she giggled loudly, inappropriately.

“Your penis is reealllly big and thick… oh, it’s going to feel so good, will it feel good? Will that big demon dick feel good, Master? Oh… oh, I can see it already swelling. Master, hmmm…”

She was starting to caress the side with her tongue, such a good feeling. Clumsy, not like his sisters, whose tongues were able to keep him to that point, but eager, as he smelled the sweet, sweet hymen on her.

Her face was getting messier, as he patted her head. Women were to be given every bit of respect that they deserved.

“On your back, slut. Show me that pussy, show how you flaunt yourself for your Master.”

He was an adventurer-to-be, but he had to respect bedroom etiquette. It wasn’t over until your slut was creaming her pussy white and you were giving her your seed, he’d heard that from his big sisters.

A pretty, pale pussy, with a small bush of whitish blonde hair on it, smelling delightful. His cock almost swelled two sizes, growing bigger. His first time.

“Time for us to enjoy ourselves, bitch.”

* * *

She felt like her world was full of penis. She’d never seen one. Her father never had allowed her to see naked men, but here was… here was the hugest, the biggest, the… oh god, it was massive. With balls the size of fruits from the southern nation, it looked like an arm within his groin, massive and- and it would ruin her virginity.

He spoke with crass, brutish words, speaking to her as if she were a man-thirsty, craving needy creature, a woman who shared herself with many men, and she felt a whorish need inside her spring forth. She wanted to be! It burned inside her pussy, the need, the hurting and the craving. It was so much need for that big hard demon cock, this- this demonic creature and the hurting pain inside her, as she was so wet.

She had never thought about it, but the demon beast-man or whatever he was, looked… looked like she would not disapprove of him being her squire.

He was hung like a warhorse, and Weiss Schnee, princess of Mantle, daughter-heir to Queen Willow, definitely was eager for him. It was blinding hot lust, craving, a begging, pleading desire within her that sent her blood aflame with desire.

If there had ever been touching under the sheets during the time when she had watched the guard drill during the summer, to see the naked bodies of strong men, there would be frenzied finger-fucking now, her eyes beholding the blonde hair and the blue eyes, and that massive shaft that stood there. Like a demon made for sex, he treated her like some common whore, a woman who would be taking that inhuman phallus.

It would hurt. It would hurt, but it would feel so good. His cock was already ripe with that smell of seed, every drop that hit her dainty delicate skin making her pussy drip wetly.

When he ordered her to get on her back, she complied. Naked, she laid there before him, her dress somehow gone. It had disappeared, with the blood inside her pussy making the lips puffy and swollen. It was all… oh Lady, it was so massive as he spoke with that slightly immature tone, as that massive cock was pushed against her.

She wanted to say that she wasn’t a bitch, that she was-

Her eyes rolled back as that massive fuckspear was pushed into her, the hymen torn asunder, her air pushed from her lips as she could see the fleshy staff push into her. Her body was tiny compared to his own, as she grabbed his shirt, tears coming from her eyes, her mouth making a strangled groan, as she looked above.

Seven women, demons from the looks, watched. They stared at her, their features different, yet no less monstrously desirable as the man who had taken her purity. She gurgled something, lustfully writhing on his shaft, as more of his cock slid in. He looked in awe.

She WAS in awe. His cock was inside her and she felt so full.

Her terrified eyes looked down at her stomach, the large bulge of that demonic cock inside her making her goggle at how it seemed to-

_‘It’s not inside yet.’_

Fear clutched the lust inside her, as she tried to warn him that it was going to hurt, that he was-

_SCHLORP!_

It went in. The faint smack of his balls against her buttocks was an audible sound, as he moaned.

She was out of it. She was _so_ out of it right now. Her eyes were looking at her stomach, that gargantuan demon cock put right into her, an errant thought in her mind about knowing what it was like to fuck with a horse now, a nervous giggle coming from her lips, before he looked her in the eyes.

She came. The orgasm knocked her senseless, moaning pitifully, trying to pull him to her, to push him away. She didn’t want it, but she wanted it. She was a princess, yet she was his bitch.

He started to move. Every little shift made her cum. She was so _sensitive_.

“How does it feel, slut?”

She wasn’t a slut. She wasn’t a slut, but she moaned like one.

“Big- you’re… Ah…”

The demons that were staring at them seemed to find it amusing, but none made a sound, as the young demon drove his hard big cock into her. He was massive. She was in pain and yet not in pain.

“I’m going to break you, slut. I’m the one who will break you, so you will be mine. That’s what bitches deserve.”

She wasn’t a princess anymore, as she threw her head back and gasped, bucking her hips against him.

It was a soft exhale, not some terrible bestial bellow that announced it.

Hot.

White.

Explosion.

She found herself skidding, seeing how that cock had launched her, a feeling like someone had punched her in the girlie bitch, her legs spread, the ruined shreds of her dress still in his hands. Her pussy hurt.

A streak of white had smeared across the dirt, her butt was pressed against the cold dirt and she looked at that massive cock as it splattered streams of seed onto the ground, the heat washing over her, like she was in a sweathouse.

He’d…

Weiss felt faint.

She fainted a moment after realizing that he was still _hard_.

By the Lady, he was going to do her again and she barely could-

Exhaustion and pain made her collapse, making her witness his surprised expression staring at her, as if ready to pounce on her again and ravish her. 

A little part of herself hoped for it.

Just a teensy bit.

* * *

He didn’t understand why she passed out. He’d did everything that he could, just like his sisters had told him. You called them your slut, then you made them feel really good and then you just put your cock in. It wasn’t like live-action demonstrations had been _sparse_ , after all!

Every single one of his sisters often showed their latest prize, the man usually spoken to with ‘bitch’ ‘bastard’ or ‘manwhore’. Those were terms of endearment for their people, and he knew the female ones too! He’d practised with his sister Sally, who had been the one who’d tried to teach him everything, whilst mother watched!

He lightly patted her cheek. She didn’t really stir, but she smelled like his cum. It was really hard to get pregnant, he knew from experience. His sisters hadn’t really had the opportunity yet, but their mother was eternally fertile. It was not unusual for her to announce that he’d gotten a new sibling after one of her visits, though she was definitely fond of his father.

“Soooo… She’s a cutie, isn’t she?”

Saphron leaned against him, her tongue teasing his ear, the whispered voice in his ear in her deeper, more seductive voice, whilst the hissed those words in his ear. Serpent-tongued Saphron, Corruptor of many… looking down at the girl who had fainted.

“She’s… She’s mine, isn’t she? You won’t take her from me?”

He had sensed them. It was hard not to, to know that he had an audience. To feel the fabric of reality tear as the Queen of Decadence had pulled her daughters through, to know that he was being watched to make this girl _his_.

“Of course not, little brother… You’re too _human_ for us.”

They were the daughters of his mother, whilst his birth had been human-borne. Mother had allowed a man to seed her and he had been born, a half-human, or so it was.

She was a princess, or something. He lightly patted Weiss’ stained-white cheek, trying to wake her up. Saphron laughed quietly.

“Sally, clean her up. Our brother wants another go at the irreverent little slut.”

Saphron was giving high praise to the girl, whilst Sally appeared, pulling her hair back and using her wings to keep it flat, as her mouth went to lay against the vagina of the girl who had taken his virginity.

She was a petite girl… a very petite, small girl. Her pussy gaped a little, as Sally savoured the seed, rising once more and then giving Weiss a little jolt with her finger and some mana. It was so _easy_ to just use magic for things, but if he wanted to be a good adventurer, he’d have to do it without mana available to him. Weiss stirred, as his sisters shrank back into the shadows.

“Slut?”

She moaned, opening her eyes, looking at her.

“Yes? I’d… I’d really like a break, please? You’re so big.”

She wasn’t accommodating his girth yet. He’d seen Sally take on a gargantuan demon from the sixth hell with a shaft the size of twice his body. Succubae had that magical property of being able to fuck anything, and he knew that he was perhaps a bit too big for her.

“It’s okay, slut. You’re-“

The steps on the ground were loud, as he looked at his mother, approaching with the glow in her eyes that told him that business was about to happen, his cock growing even harder, the aura of lust shutting off after an instant, the rich laughter that his mother’s lips issued making her sound so appealing, so terribly appealing, as she looked at the girl on the ground.

“My dear, did you enjoy my son’s strength?”

Weiss gave a small, fragile nod, her head looking worshipfully at his mother, whilst her tongue slithered over her lips.

“Y-yes?”

The smile on his mother’s face was darkly ominous as she appeared next to Weiss one instant, tearing the soul from her body. Surprise showed on Weiss her elegant features, shuddering once at the touch that she’d felt on her very soul, his mother’s gaze resting on the ghostly spirit that she held within her hands.

His mother had torn the soul from the girl’s body. It was a sad sight to see, but it was the way that his mother lived, tearing the soul from the body of the husks that she had sex with. His mother’s eyes peered into his own, before the corpse of the girl was touched, and it was animated again, the eyes snapping open, a black mark appearing on her pubic mound.

_‘Soul-binding… but to who?’_

His mother strode up to him, a cocky smirk on her lips. It made him tremble, his erection brushing against her, large and humongous compared to her lithe, mature form, her body pulling him close.

“Happy existence day, my dear child.”

Her kiss on his lips was erotic and exotic. A connection formed in his mind, his shaft nestled between his mother’s thigh, the orgasm that rocked his body from just that simple kiss, the seed splattering behind his mother like an obscene

waterfall, his sisters emerging from the shadows, Weiss gasping and shuddering, the mark slowly curling into two arcs, straight above her womb.

“Happy Existence Day, Jaune. We’ve brought gifts.”

A set of armour in the form of a breastplate that looked weathered to most common eyes and a sword that was sheathed within the shield that came with it, as well as a set of potions that looked like they had been bought cheaply, he could see the wealth of the gifts, the knowledge of how much they must have spent to obtain him a fair chance to make it into the world.

There was no magical dragon-slaying sword, no grand armour that would deflect any blow, no potion that could cure any wound, just the standard outfit for an adventurer, yet for their type, it would have been hard to obtain. The mortal plane was such a terrible place to be, yet for the succubae, to even obtain these was a harsher task than to beguile some legendary hero, and he loved them for it.

“Make me proud, Jaune. Remember… Whenever you have need for one of my lesser daughters, all you have to do is to do as I have taught you. You are their prince, my little incubus. Your father has… _passed_. He has taught you all which you must know. Go forth, my dear, go forth into this world with at your side, a princess.”

The torrent of seed was forming a puddle, the heat in the vicinity rising with the hot demonic spunk still blasting, his mother’s eyes looking in the direction of Weiss, stepping away, his hands jerking his shaft, hoping that it would stop, which it slowly did. His sisters looked hungrily at the seed, regardless of where they were.

“Daughters… it might be time to leave these two to enjoy their… _adventures_. I have left you a dress as well as some gear in my son’s home here, my dear… He literally holds your life in his hands, little mage.”

His mother was gone, his sisters’ eyes on them, one after the other patting his shoulder.

“Have fun, Jaune. Don’t go and corrupt the poor girls… And remember: they are weak. You are strong.”

They disappeared, leaving the two of them alone in the clearing, Weiss looking at him. Hesitation in her posture, no confidence, a trembling shiver, as she seemed to be chilled.

“Slut? Can you get up?’

She nodded, getting up.

“I’d… I’d like it if you kept that term for- for private time, M-mas-“

She was acting silly. Weren’t all women happy to be called sluts?

“Isn’t that the best term for you? Isn’t ‘beloved’ the worst insult you can give?”

She looked awkwardly at him, taking a deep sigh, as her gaze slid down low.

“It- it seems that you must be misinformed. It is offensive, as it- it implies that a woman has a lot of sex with many different partners.”

It was normal, wasn’t it? It was sex, it was how you fed. He didn’t have those urges, but he needed to relieve himself of the strain some days.

“I’m an incubus, so I don’t know. My father was human, you see. I’ve always wanted to become an adventurer, to make sure that the world knows the name of Jaunea-“

He’d nearly uttered his true name, the name that had to be hidden at all costs, lest they gain power over him. He had nearly forgotten the warnings of his mother and sisters. His eye fell on the sign on her stomach, where the bond had been forged by his mother.

“Jaune Arc.”

Jaune Arc. It would be a good name to use.

A heroic name.

Weiss smiled, like the slut that she was.

Whatever made her think that she’d be called ‘beloved’… ugh.

That was a grievous insult. His mother loved him, but- yuck. It was disgusting to even think about, to-to be _monogamous_.

He knew that that would be a pipe dream regardless.

Who would be content with but one good-looking ball-polisher, when you could have many? His mother had half a city full of men who had obtained some measure of her appeal.

“Come, slut. We must go and get you dressed… after you wash.”

The sweet smile on Weiss her lips and the little sneeze that came straight after it was adorable.

He’d have to make her feel good. Perhaps it would be time for some additional mana exercises, to see how well she could supplement him?

He still hadn’t tried out several of the ‘adult-only’ things…

Now he had a human woman at his service.

‘Beloved’, bah… People could believe such silly things.

* * *

It was different from what she had expected. He was… okay, she might have been one of the best-educated princesses in the northern hemisphere, even if she said it herself and there had not been a tally done yet, but… but he was okay.

His moods, his whims… his… his big cock. She’d dreamed about him touching her. She’d woken up to his balls pressing against her lips, her mouth having started to worship him, one of the stupid little tricks that the succubus queen had infused within the binding, but… but she did not mind it.

A heavy sleeper he was, and he thundered his seed down her throat like a torrent. It was… it was better than _stuffy_ books and _stuffier_ parties. She liked the taste of his cloying spunk on her lips, even if he called her a slut.

Whoever had taught him manners had taught him wrongly! She’d- She’d teach him manners, whilst she travelled with him. Winter had been a general since she had been fifteen, but Weiss never had that option. She could travel with him, and she’d find a way to educate this loutish brute!

Now… now she had to find a nice cloth to drape over his balls to wash them.

He was not awake yet, so she’d do- she’d do good domestic things. She knew entirely too much about being intimate with- with a demonic lout!

Everyone knew that Succubae were the only demons that could not make halfbreeds, after all!

Incubus… whoever had told him that, was lying!

It would not be the cosmology that she knew, but she would do what she had to.

His cock hardened as her cloth polished the scales on his balls, as she laboriously sighed.

“Time for your wakeup call, Master Jaune.”

It felt so good to taste his spunk.

Much better than _wine_ , after all.

* * *

**This was commissioned work.**


	2. A world in frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alas, the start of every adventurer's path tends to have some hiccups.
> 
> As a noble princess finds out, those reared by sexual demons tend not to have much in the way of manners.

**This was commissioned work for a commissioner who wishes to remain anonymous.**

* * *

General Winter Schnee, former primary heir to the Kingdom of Mantle, daughter of His Royal Majesty King Jacques Schnee and the Queen Willow Schnee, stared at the news that a peace treaty had been signed, the news having come with an accompaniment of the dire information that the Grimm had followed the army and offered assistance, foul demons that held no sway over this world…

“Are you certain that this news is correct?”

The question was sharp, Winters’ fingers running through her snow-white hair, her eyes glinting with the dark emotions as she remembered her father, the king who had done nothing for the poor peasants and serfs under his watchful eye, who had commanded ‘Invade Menagerie and enslave them, for our labour’.

The war had been instigated by the foul beastmen, of course, but that had not been the reprisal tactic that should have been used, her mother having retreated from public life and decided to be queen in the shadows, drunkenly ordering servants, as her father had once more drug the Kingdom into war.

It was not hard to think about the ramifications with her pedigree and her education. The Army did not need such trifling matters such as ‘inheritance’ and ‘pedigree’. The Lady of Mantle had enough worshippers as it was, and Winter Schnee believed that with martial might, there would be a country that could bring to it the great knowledge of Mantle’s most eminent scholars to the world.

She preferred no dresses, only steel and mesh armour, her rank of General enough to placate any naysayer who wished to put her as the primary heir. Her brother Whitley was the one who would inherit, under any normal circumstance, yet her mother was still the Queen, bearing the Schnee bloodline, the inheritance of the Lady of Mantle brought through the magical skill that had been the hallmark of the family. Weiss was the heir, the one who would rule justly.

_ ‘What happened to you, Weiss… If Father has decided to gamble the eastern border on our foes’ reluctance, the Grimm demons working in tandem…’ _

It was a bad sign, one that seemed to indicate that her father had fallen to demonic suggestion or influence… but to her mind, it was a sign that Jacques Schnee had brought the usual opinions about such things to bear once more, arcane might having been the primary export of their force. Battle mages, similar to herself, to reinforce the standing army.

“Yes, my general. Grimm forces have been confirmed, as by the clerics that guard the people on that border. King Jacques has ordered us to continue advancing, to seize more of the territory that has been left barren by the defeat of the enemy.”

There was a reasonable explanation for this, of course, but reason did not make the world any better. She could feel how her body felt lighter, as she knew what to do. Treachery she could understand, it was after all, a world of cutthroat deals and war, but demon summoning… That was one things that had been outlawed since the founding. No demon would offer a fair bargain.

_ ‘I hope Weiss is alright.’ _

Contrary to her, Weiss had been sheltered, a princess educated in how to act and be, like Father had wished, with her taking to the army, becoming the youngest General in known history. Her adjutants were aware of her skill, as their faith in the Lady never faltered.

“What of Princess-Heir Weiss? What is her status?”

The look on the man’s’ face was darker than before, Winter feeling a shudder go through her body. Her father would not have sacrificed her sister for such a bargain, would he? There was nothing that Weiss could not do, she was a great mage, someone who would be standing at the pinnacle of power later, like the great mage that had taught her once upon a time.

“Unknown, my General. The army obeys not its King, but its General. Give the order and we will march.”

It was her right to destroy usurpers to the throne. She was a granddaughter of King Nicholas, and she knew that the pact between the Lady of Mantle and her family would guarantee her the ability to succeed her father.

The man waited for an order, standing there like a proud servant of the Army. Her eyes looked at the man before she tugged the cloak a little tighter, the snow-bitten wastes around the camp already starting to burn with a chill that continued to fester, like an infestation. Her sister… probably the only one of her family that she still could love… unknown.

_ ‘I won’t let your life be a waste, Weiss. I am a Schnee. We remember our duty and our loyalty to the great goddess above.’ _

“I will consult with the advisors. Tell the men to prepare.”

She could not hesitate now, with the news spreading through the world, with how the Grimm had attacked. The political ramifications would be great, if there was no immediate dismissal by the Army.

_ ‘I must plan…’ _

There was nothing in the world that the devotees to the Lady of Mantle, could not fix.

“For what, my lady General?”

Her eyes looked at the man, her senior by several years, a man who had served under her as a commander since her first admittance.

“War, good sir. I will have to ensure to the world that no pact with a Demon is honoured, as the Lady has dictated. If my father has the idea that he can just summon these demons through the sacrifice of my sister, I will prove his ideas false. The Lady protects.”

The words were formal and as much a blessing as it was a greeting. Her eyes caught sight of the man making the symbol of the Lady, and she retired to her tent, pulling open the flap and going to the maps that had been laid out. The news was fresh, and the advance of the troops on that border would remain steadfast, with the Grimm reported to be in alliance with them, but that did not mean that she wished to leave the border she had left undefended. There would need to be a plan.

_ ‘If I make an incursion into the border fortresses, it would be a ploy to ensure that they think that we are making an aggressive move. With the neighbouring kingdoms, we have only wars and conflicts to contemplate, so there will need to be an equality between that…’ _

She peered at the map, as the advisors joined her, one of them a priest, responsible for the morale of the troops, offering their suggestions to her for the battle ahead. It would not be a good time for battle if the goddess that they worshipped was not in favour of it, with the knowledge that Winter had about how things would play out. Her awareness of the world and its complicated systems that only nobility could perceive, she would use to plan the assault on the capital, if her father ordered the lockdown on the capital’s doors. A general and a princess, she was, and she would prove herself to the Lady.

“Gentlemen… We are here to plan a war against my father, King Jacques. I demand your attendance and your honest thoughts on our success, as the rumours of my father summoning the Grimm demons are confirmed. Heresy, as well as the sacrifice of my sister, Princess Weiss Schnee, are now the casus belli. Your suggestions, are valued.”

The war meeting started.

She would not let the world go to ashes, whilst her sister remained in some hell, tormented by whatever foul demon would have her!

* * *

Weiss stirred awake, the clingy feeling of the shirt that she wore and the smell that invaded her nostrils, a cloying, heady smell as she seemed to find the bed uncomfortable, lumpy and there was this pain between her legs that definitely wasn’t normal.

She opened her eyes to find darkness around her, a streak of light peering through the room, aware of how the curtains seemed to be up in her room. The maids must have pulled the curtains shut, and it was early morning already… she really should go to her lessons.

“Hmm… you’re warm.”

A man’s voice, no- a teenagers’ voice, speaking with a sleepy tone. Boys weren’t allowed within her chambers, and she felt how the cloying smell grew stronger, her eyes opening wide as someone moved from the comfort of the bed, throwing open the wooden boards that covered the window, releasing the musky smell of the room.

A man stood there, a man- no, a  _ demon _ , horns curled back, a gargantuan shaft standing erectly there, like some bounty of the netherworld. She goggled, aware that she was staring. It was more than she had ever witnessed, seeing how his massive erection seemed to be already awake. Pain flashed in her gut as she remembered, how he had…

Red flushed her cheeks, knowing that he was the man who held her soul in his hands, his smile as devilishly charming as it had always been whispered, her body heating up as she grew aware.

“Did you sleep well, Slut?”

The damn term was getting annoying, as she huffed. The demonic man to whom her soul was bound smiled, and she could see his huge balls bob slightly with every step, that cock swishing back and forth like a flagpole. She remembered the-  _ coupling _ – that she had done last night. She had been disgraceful.

Her sister would be embarrassed, but it had felt so good, even if he called her mean names and terms and seemed to be innocent of the facts of proper conduct. She could see the scales on his balls glisten with moisture and her mouth watered, as she got up, her pale hair falling like a cascade of snow over her shoulders, not done up in any style, as her maids would have ensured.

“W-why? I- yes, I slept… decently. You should stop calling me that! It’s impolite!”

It was. She wasn’t some woman who slept with thousands of men.

The thought of sleeping with a thousand of him rose to her mind and she found to her horror that her nipples grew erect at the thought, at imagining just a horrid round of mercilessly being fucked by that huge hard cock of his, to be his demon seed container…

_ ‘No! There will not be such a horrid fate for me! I am a princess, I am Weiss Schnee of the Kingdom of Mantle, blessed by the Lady.’ _

Her hand was stroking over that massive hot cockhead, her lips already slithered over by the tongue in her mouth, the heat in her groin making her shudder and shiver, knowing that he was present.

A little taste wouldn’t be bad, as he smiled at him, the jagged maw of teeth and inhuman eyes that bore the blood of a demon within this mortal shape, the surprise on her face when the image seemed to blur and a blonde young man stood there, smiling at her.

“Sorry, I… I noticed that you saw what I looked like, and… well, I’m trying to become an adventurer. I shouldn’t scare people. Are you okay, slut?”

He used that term again! She was not going to be a slut! She was saddled with him!

“Now, listen here…”

Her lips found the head of his cock, heated with greater warmth than she’d ever felt, like a comfortable blazing fire, burning with heat that made her feel excited, her nipples hardening, as she lavished kisses upon the tip, tasting the musky manly sperm. 

It was very tasty, though a small part of her was screaming at her that she was colluding with the enemy, her tongue sliding over the head, the heat making her feel warmer, as he groaned softly, his hand tangling in her hair, holding her head in his grip.

His human illusionary form seemed to have that hint of being ‘cute’, as some of the maids had said, when she had seen the men practice within the yard, their rugged bodies not like Jaune’s, a god of perfection, of sexual desires.

For a moment she wondered whether there would be a moment in her life where she would gladly worship his cock, lust-addled and insanely happy to please him. An image of herself wearing fine clothing, striding confidently to the bedroom where she knew he would be, bound to him by spirit, the cries of a woman screaming through the hallways, the door opened and seeing his gargantuan shaft driving into one of her fellow love-slaves.

“Weiss?”

He was talking to her, and she realized that she’d been sucking his big hard cock, slurping loudly like mother had once chided her on to never do in polite company, the slimy strands dripping down her chin like some peasant, some… some woman of the sheets.

“I’m happy that you were my existence day gift.”

She did not feel a surge of happiness in her, as she gagged, pushing her head down to his groin, her throat bulging with that massive hot member of his throbbing in her mouth, shuddering and shivering at the feeling of hot demonic precum shooting down from the massive glans, the taste making her nipples feel like they were going to leak.

Weiss looked up, growling at him, trying to make him cum. It was crude to think it, but the warmth spread through her whole body, contrary to the cold surroundings that she’d grown up in, aware of the favour of the Lady upon the people, upon her body. She was still a member of the royal family, even if her lips were currently sliding up and down on a heretical phallus.

“Gllrrkkkblaahh… ah- ah…”

She pulled away, taking deep breaths, aware now that she couldn’t just get him off like that. Like a titan, it stood there, a massive arm-length dick… though she didn’t have massive arms, but it was massive in her eyes, the smell growing stronger as a droplet of white spunk drooled from the tip down, the smell making her eyes roll back for a moment, aware of how sexy she felt, how needy she felt for his hard cock.

“Slut?”

Again with the term, but she didn’t make much of it, a low ‘hmmhmmahh?’, her lips wrapping around one of those massive testicles and slurping on it, tasting the sweat and the manly oils of pure pungent sexual desire, as a succubus had been rumoured to contain.

Their vaginal essence was used in several rare potions, aphrodisiacs that could beguile and cloud the mind, something that would not have been out of place for her  _ father _ to use on her mother. Mother had been a recluse, withdrawn from the world, drinking without a care.

He pulled away from her, his hand holding her by the hair roughly, a concerned expression on his features, looking so  _ human _ , but also being a demon.

“What is wrong?’

He shouldn’t know how she felt, as she crooned softly at him, trying to go back to those delicious heavy balls. She wasn’t some slut, but she felt like she should… he was her adventuring partner, he’d said so, and he wasn’t…

“Ah, sorry. I sometimes forget to rein it in. Here.”

Disgust welled up inside her as she snapped back to lucidity. She was half-crawling to him, knowing that she had been about to offer her services as a-

_ ‘Ewww! No lady of good standing should think that!’ _

She had been about to- to a  _ man _ . Eww! Only women of ill repute should lavish their attention on their manly partner’s-  _ bottom _ . It was the height of degeneracy.

“What was that, you buffoon?!”

He didn’t frown, so that meant that he wasn’t too offended by the coarse language, and she felt that warmth inside her stomach start to bubble up again, as he smiled.

He had a very pretty smile, she noticed. Not unfitting for the demon who had seized her soul, fucked her and she had been able to- Ewww…

“It’s… heh, mom can’t turn it off, so whenever she is around, things like that happen. You’ve seen her yourself, and she just works automatically. Every dick will be stroked. She has to focus to make sure that she doesn’t do too much to accidentally rip the soul out of my body, I’m her only son.”

She had met an Arch-Demon. The son of an Arc-Demon was looking at her and she stood up, unimposing to his tall and sexy form. He- he had to have beguiled her, because those honest eyes just made her want to coo and murmur something about doing very sexy, degenerate things with him.

“It’s… it helps to ease women into their rightful place. Sluts never know to-“

She poked his chest.

“I am not a slut! You do not talk to human women like that, you- you! You big-cocked brute!”

She was leaking now. By the Lady, she was leaking, as he smiled at her, laying a hand on her side. She didn’t shy away, feeling warmth go through her. He wasn’t too bad, she could just apologize, then give him a blowjob or-

_ ‘Focus, Weiss! You can’t be letting your womanhood be maimed by that massive thick scaled cock that filled you so good that you’re still imagining his wriggling demon sperm inside you. Focus!’ _

“I don’t understand. You’re all sluts. You should all be sluts, because who wants…  _ love _ .”

Everyone wanted to be loved! Weiss wanted to be loved, to feel how her husband would grab her by the hair and growl that he was giving her a demon baby, before slamming her down on his massive demon cock and then make her kiss her other lovers, to be the woman who knew how good it felt to be fucked by a demonic shaft and-

_ ‘Focus!’ _

Flustered red cheeks, as she pressed against his chest again.

“Human women are  _ not _ called sluts! You call them by name, you lout! Did your mother never tell you to- Oh, wait.”

The succubus queen would not have taught him the proper forms. They were savage seductresses who hurt and corrupted and defiled, so… it might be  _ different _ for him. It would be different for him, who hadn’t been around humans before save for his father.

“All women are sluts for my cock. That’s what she said.”

Weiss had already dropped to her knees, nosing against his balls. It was proper to make her demonic master suffer no such wait, as her mouth-

_ ‘FOCUS! He’s doing it unintentionally! It would be an orgy if he came out into the world and-‘ _

She was  _ not _ jealous. She was  _ not _ jealous of this big hard cock shafting some poor unfortunate woman whilst she purred into his ear to seed the slut, to break her in like a good-

_ ‘Focus!’ _

“She might have said that, but I am a human! I don’t want to be known as some woman who sleeps with other men!”

She flushed at the words that came from her lips, the hidden desire for that young demon man’s semen burning her cheeks hotly. It was an addiction, she told herself. Nothing but an addiction, and not just the hidden craving that she held for someone to see her as just Weiss, rather than ‘Weiss Schnee, Princess of Mantle.’

The anger on his face took her aback, as she shrank back.

“Anyone who would  _ dare _ to take you from me will be punished severely.”

The possessive pride that showed in his voice, the urge that she felt to spread her legs for this champion of her virtue, what little remained of it, was so much to her senses that she blanked out just a moment, his eyes looking like pits of hellfire.

He would protect her, and she would need to… make do.

At least he wasn’t  _ ugly _ .

“J-Master? Can I call you Jaune?”

He nodded, frowning at her.

“Why shouldn’t you? Jaune Arc. Hard, thick and ready to break a slut.”

_ ‘That would need to be worked on too… Manners.’ _

He would require manners as befit his status as an adv- as a  _ human _ . Weiss put her hands on her hips, leaning forward, peering at him.

“We will go over basic human courtesy then, Jaune. You will not put that- that spell on me! I will teach you how to survive in the world!”

A laugh, and her fingers ran over her hips. A brief thought about being with him and making him feel her quivering folds wrap around that big hard shaft of his, whilst his other sluts would be moaning and writhing, and she’d-

_ ‘Focus! He’s a demon, a fiend, the man who took your chastity!’ _

She wasn’t exactly sad about that. Her father would pay for the slight, undoubtedly. He would not get away with it, despite the sacrifice made.

She knew the royal etiquette better than most.

“Weiss? Not that I don’t like it, but you’re not teaching me things with your lips around my cock, slut.”

She couldn’t help it!

She pulled away from his groin and glared up at that massive shaft.

“Turn it off! We’ll never go out of the house if we keep on being- being-“

She couldn’t utter such crude words.

“fucking?”

She nodded, fiercely!

“Outside, and I will teach you etiquette! No magical mumbo-jumbo, no demonic influence, I will tell you how you make sure that humans do not suspect you! You will listen, and if you are a good master, I will- I will make you feel good.”

It was a personal sacrifice! She would sacrifice her virginal moun- well,  _ not-so-very  _ virginal mound, for his pleasure if he were to understand her properly!

The sacrifices she took for a gigantic cock to stuff her tight pussy….

It was hard being an adventurer and a princess, but at least there were no Beastmen around. The Lady preserve her if there were… They loathed her family for her fathers’ war campaigns!

“Sure thing, slut.”

THAT TERM WOULD BE BANNED IN HER PRESENCE!

She was a lady of  _ standing _ !

_ ‘Maybe if we are intimate…’ _

Some exceptions. It wouldn’t do to… Be too crude.

* * *

He didn’t quite understand why she was so huffy and irate, but it was now thirty minutes into the lecture about ‘proper behaviour in human society’ and she’d started to talk about horrible things. About how marriage…  _ disgusting _ marriage, something between a man and a woman…

_ ‘Humans are weird…’ _

He knew that his mother and father had coupled and that there was some sort of transaction, but-  _ love _ ?

“and so, a family is formed. Any questions, Jaune?”

She looked at him with a look that demanded his attention, a smile on her lips, as if it hadn’t been the worst of things. Whoever wanted to be with just one woman? Weren’t all women there for him?

“When does the sex happen? All women are sluts, they should w-“

Anger in her eyes, as she pointed at him.

“No! I have been trying to tell you- aaagh!”

Frustrated sounds, as she took a deep breath, looking at the heavens and seemingly counting to ten, before she shot him a glare.

“A man and a woman, when they really love each other, will stand before the altar and pronounce their intent to wed before the Lady.”

A disgusting thing. Altars were the sign that you would be smoking… Whoever wanted to be around those filthy holy things and announce that you would only be with a single woman? That was foolish, a cock was meant to be used!

“Then, the cleric or priest will bless the union and the Lady will grant a small boon to those of sufficient status. My mother was blessed with the beauty of a gracious queen.”

A mention of a mother, and his cock grew erect. He hadn’t opted to wear clothing, though Weiss wore hers, a soft whimper from her lips, as she looked at him. The aura he shut down immediately, pulling the natural essence of an Incubus from the air and trying to keep Weiss in check.

Sluts like her didn’t really need more direction than to serve his pleasure, mom had always said, because he was a prince compared to whatever mortal sire she had been spawned from. He wondered whether Weiss her mother had a similar chest, before his mind focused on the lecture.

“It is wrong to call a woman that! You must not do it!”

Humans had so many morals. He knew that he was half-human, of course, but that didn’t mean that he felt like he was one… yes, probably a bit too soon to judge. He’d have to accept Weiss her experiences as a human, his father had not… been the greatest.

He had learned enough and he knew that the man must have loved him, even if it always had been ‘My Lord Prince of the Desires, Corrupter of Virtue and Vice’ in the formal tones. Mom had said that it would just be something that he should get used to because of his status. His sister Sally had always said that he’d have a warm spot in her lap.

“What… what would you call them then?”

She looked intrigued, a fluster on her cheeks, her lips quirking in a smile that would look innocent, just like Saphron managed, before she would rail the slut she’d brought, a final corruption. It was educational, of course.

They’d once brought seven virginal maidens from somewhere, entranced and beguiled into believing different things, to hope for things, his sisters doing their best to instruct him through showing. Saphron was able to shift herself to the shape that was most pleasing to the eye, though she preferred the dark blonde hair and the blue eyes, their mother having shown her old form from time to time.

“H-husband or… w-wife. I am… It is not-“

She looked adorable, and he felt the urge to tease her a little, the thread of emotions from the bond that their souls had coming with a strange emotion. His hand ghosted over her cheek, as her cheeks flushed.

“Wife.”

Her cheeks went bright red, as her hand balled and laid against his chest, shaking her head. He frowned, not sure whether he had done so properly.

“Husband? Are you my husband?”

A laugh bubbled up from her lips, the term… strange. He knew a similar term of course, but in Demonic, it was much different. Humans were strange.

“No, I’m… just refer to women as ‘women’, okay? Not… not sluts, please? I’ll…”

She rubbed her cheek against his hand, as her hands grabbed his balls and squeezed them softly.

“I’ll be your… Your…”

She hesitated, and he felt the unease in her body, her eyes looking down at the ground, the twitter of birdsong in the air, the look of her features uneasy.

“Adventuring partner. We are to be adventurers.”

He filled it in for her, as she nodded gratefully at him. A small shifting of her hands on his balls and she was stroking over the base of his shaft, trying to distract herself.

“Men and women… they keep their distance, in polite society. Can you not… not do this?”

Her voice was a soft whimper, as her fingers glided over his ballsack, awkwardly squeezing and tugging. She was a novice at this. His sisters would be having him reach his orgasm with just a few touches, but her eagerness was something to be lauded as well. It wouldn’t be a bad thing to have some time to adjust to human society.

“I can keep it contained.”

He would need to use the lessons in order to keep his human shape. He forced himself into the proper sphere, smelling the faint sulphuric hint, as a rich chuckle came from a familiar set of lips.

“Well… it seems that the prince has found himself a slut.”

The heated look in Weiss her eyes was enough, as she hissed at the sudden entrant, Cinderaemaethorasax, one of the succubae that held some dominion over the lesser Plane of Torturous Tormentation and Titilation, sauntered over to the two of them, Emeraeldarandon, her adjutant, tormentor of the testicles and tits, three steps behind her.

Jaune mustered a smile, even though the succubus had tried multiple times to coerce him into sex with her, aware that he would be the one who held more power than she would.

“She’s a good slut, too. Mother gave her to me for my existence day.”

The gritted teeth and the jealousy in Cinders’ eyes was something that made him feel a dash of pride, Weiss shrinking behind him, trying to find safety behind him due to the presence of the two succubae. They were not the highest-ranked, but they were able to attend to the lowest-ranked of his sisters with little issue, bringing them the freshest balls to torment and the hardest cocks to titillate.

Pleasure was an art, and all seven of his sisters were mistresses of their craft.

“A… pleasure, I’m sure. I can smell your glorious seed here, my prince.”

The title seemed more like a curse, as he chuckled, aware that Cinder could not do a thing without landing herself in heated oil with his mother and her generous graces of tormentation.

“It’s not unusual for someone of my status to take a good slut under my wing. She was my first, Cinder… No, you’re not allowed to touch her in any way.”

Cinder had a habit of… taking some liberties. He had remembered when she had attempted to sleep with him, his father having been in time to pull the succubus off with the command that he had obtained from his mother, the man having spoken to his mother, and Cinder had been designated as a ‘primary caregiver’ to one of the rougher areas, where his older sisters never really enjoyed staying.

“As you wish, my Prince. Your mother has sent for me to bring you… to an acceptable level. Emerald here will be available for your…  _ companion _ , to fight, whilst you will be my opponent. I expect nothing but excellence, my prince… No magic allowed, only martial skills… Whilst your companion…”

A pitying expression on the face of the succubus, as she gazed at Weiss, clearly thinking differently about the skills that Weiss had under her belt, aware of how it would all move to the melee, if things were to go southward. Emerald and Cinder did not need to restrain their aura of sensuality, due to being lesser succubae compared to his sisters and mother, whilst he kept a tight rein on his own, making himself feel the burning brunt of it.

Desire came easily to him, as he took his stance, Cinder looking at him with pitying looks, sighing sensually, as she flexed. The leather garment that had appeared on her body was something that most Succubae preferred to wear, something easily accessible for the cocks that they would ride, their breasts pressed together perfectly, whilst Emerald, with her darker skin colour and red eyes that glowed with hellfire, seemed to mix her appearance up, dressing in a long blue robe, something of a symbol embroidered on the front. Weiss was a mage, so perhaps that would be a thing.

“Go.”

The single word was enough, as he sprang into action, moving as fast as he could, not using his magic.

The fight was on.

* * *

Weiss looked at the demon in front of her, her hands shifting to the position where she could cast a spell. It would be much easier with a spell staff, something that would be able to let her channel the essence of the magic within her, a spell-sword having been at her beck and call during her time in the royal palace, her training and drills.

She knew how to make the world move to the cadence of her spells, the focus that she did not have not being needed. Her teacher had always said that she would need to use the power within her to move the world, rather than to refine the Dust gems found in the magical gem veins, in order to be free as she wished to be, her body trembling a little with nervousness.

As the elder demon called out a single word in a guttural language that was like a hiss, lisp and a splattering sound, the succubus in front of her assumed a position that was defensive, or offensive… or anything, Weiss hadn’t had the training against live combatants, knowing that it would be something that could be a martial duel.

“By frost and sleet, my hand commands, the power through the frozen world, into my hands!”

The incantation was the focus, as she spoke the words, an icicle forming in front of her, turning sharper and more shard-like than before. It was her attempt to defeat the demon, who seemed to laughably find it unimpressive, looking at her nails.

“A weak mageling like you… Are you even trying?”

The heat in the vicinity rose immediately, as the icicle melted instantly, turning into vapours and steam as the temperature rose.

“Use a fire spell, if you want to make use of it, her elemental nature is water, which is weak to flame!”

The Master, no _ , Jaune _ , called out to her, and she looked at him, anger shooting through her.

“I don’t know how! You don’t get taught flame elemental spells in Mantle, that isn’t our element! The air is too cold for that!”

She felt warmth, and she remembered how her teacher had once sat next to her, a flame burning the pile of firewood into a blazing flame, her eyes looking into the flames, as she adjusted the hat on her head, the robes that marked her as her teacher and a graduate of the greatest magic academy visible as they were, the frozen wastes around them having been scoured of danger beforehand, with a simple flick of the magical focus of her teacher.

“Flame calls to flame, as a spark is lit in tinder! Burn my target to ashes, from flame to cinder!”

A rush of heat, as brilliant green spellfire shot out of her hands, blasting her back with the force of the explosive burning force that she unleashed, her fingers smoking after that release, her fingernails looking a little sharper, as there was a trail of burning devastation.

The green flames had melted half of the succubus’ outfit, brittle strips maintaining the modesty, half of her hair seared off, a really ugly-looking black smear on her face that was wiped off, as inhuman twisted features had been laid bare, ugly and yet hauntingly beautiful.

“MY FACE! YOU HURT MY _FACE!”_

There was anger within that voice, terrible and without restraint, hissing and snarling, spitting and quivering with the rage that burned in the body of the demon, whose body seemed to ready itself to fight, her claws already exposed, ready to rip and tear, as Emerald approached.

“You may stop.”

The words from the superior to the succubus had probably saved Weiss her life, as the green-haired succubus froze into place, Weiss watching how the young man seemed to be in the process of dancing, or perhaps something else from dancing, Cinder weaving through the strikes, a set of glass-like swords clanging against his steel one, the blades having come out after a while, as he snarled and pulsed with that aura of virility. The burst of masculine energy making Weiss feel like she was looking at a gallant hero, standing there, fighting against some demon… whilst ignoring the fact that he was a bigger demon, a better demon, and that his cock felt really good inside her.

He wove through the assault, the blades clanging against the single blade that he used, the succubus not using her magic, whilst he remained without the magical prowess that he’d shown a glimpse of, through her own challenge. The power of that fire had been…

_ ‘Is it the environment? Am I going to be weaker in this environment because of the heat?’ _

A warmth in her stomach, mixing with some coolness, shot through her. It was a chill that seemed to come after the power had faded, after the  _ explosion _ of flame. Was it truly something that she had managed to channel because of her experiences?

She deliberated, as the dance of death continued, the woman going for killing blows, it seemed, batted away with ease. Whatever seemed to be the play for Jaune, it definitely was not intended to be survivable by the demon named Cinder, who seemed to be going for the weak spots.

“You have grown in skill, my Prince. I cannot best you yet.”

A cavalier smile, as he patted her head, the woman’s wrathful gaze ignored, as the demon that was her master smiled ignorantly of the emotions he evoked within his mothers’ subordinate.

“It’ll come with time, Cinder. Don’t worry about it, you’ll be stronger in a thousand years or something. Mom is forgiving when you behave. Saph isn’t, but then again, she is the successor.”

The succubus seemed not to like that, Weiss could tell, as her hands went to his groin, rubbing over the bulge. A spike of jealousy shot through her, as the demon smiled, razor-sharp teeth visible for an instant, as she inhaled slowly and then exhaled, a small puff of flame.

“Would you partake of this lowly succubus, my prince? Your mothers’ subject wishes to please the one who will be to rule after She-Who-Desecrates… may I?”

Jaune seemed to consider it, shaking his head.

“I don’t think I’ve got the time, Cinder. I’ll be an adventurer soon, and I’ve got Weiss. She’s…”

His smile should be banned in the Kingdoms. It was prohibited to give her royal face such a blush that she felt it burn on her cheeks, as she was mentioned by name, the succubus not giving up.

“She is so  _ modest _ , My Prince. Would you not rather take my breasts to lay your glorious stave of seduction between? Do you not see my appeal, compared to the  _ mortal _ ?”

She didn’t like hearing that, feeling disapproval and a great helping of annoyance go through her body at the thought, knowing that there was just so much between her and a demon, an immortal demon who would continue to live even if she were withering away.

_ ‘I’m not- I’m not as busty as my sister and my mother, but you do not need to complain about that!’ _

Weiss watched as the face of her master darkened, his hand reaching out and snatching Cinders’ throat, his fingers losing their illusion, becoming claws once more, the demonic inside coming to the forefront once more, as he looked down at the succubus, his eyes pits of burning hellfire, dark blue in colour with the heat increasing.

“Do not test me, Cinder. You are still not someone who will be granted a royal benediction. Do not assume to tell me what I can do and what I should do, lesser imp.”

An insult, clearly directed at the demon, showing the Masters’ pure irritation at Cinders’ insult… which made Weiss feel a little spark of happiness shooting through her. It was totally just the fact that he’d been bound to her by soul, that she felt… perhaps a little responsible.

“Oh, is the mighty Prince perhaps falling in _ love _ ? Are you going to really  _ cherish _ the girl, like some, some-“

There was  _ nothing _ wrong with love! If she’d had to choose, she’d rather pick him than- than!

_ ‘Oh Lady above, I can’t go back to regular men after being with him.’ _

“Don’t make such disgusting claims, Cinder. I will forgive you this once, but I will not tolerate you slandering me. If one of my sisters were here, she would banish you for another three centuries into the darkest pit. A lesser succubus like you, who has failed mom more than once, should be grateful that she’s even allowed in the presence of a prince. Do not mistake my clemency for good spirit,  _ imp _ .”

The word imp was spoken with disdain, spoken with a feeling of disgust behind the simple word, as if it were merely a bug on the ground. Weiss couldn’t help but feel a rush of warmth shoot through her body at the thought of being with him, of being someone who could be cherished.

An image of her in one of the courtly dresses, a nice pristine white, something to show her innocence, before he would rip it away and force her to her knees, rubbing her face against his shaft, the cooing whimpers from her lips showing how much she liked him.

She shook her head lightly, aware that the thought was ludicrous, that she would never be able to show him off to the court as her intended, even with his body looking as appealing as it did when the illusion was in place. Her groin was wet, watching how he acted like a man who could be like the grandfather that she had only heard about, who had been a figure that had entered legend as the wise king of Mantle, who had brought the favour of the Lady to the lands, after a great crisis.

“You are the prince, my prince. I am but a lowly succubus, you are right.”

The lesser succubus spoke, her dark hair falling in her face, yellow-golden eyes looking angrily at her royal superior, Weiss getting the image of a rebellious subject towards their overlord, the blood in her veins chilling, whilst Jaune seemed to barely notice it. He must be a dunce, or he must be too confident in his ability to handle her!

“He is greater than you, so you should be worshipful! A peasant like you should bow before the greatness of a royal!”

She mentally gasped as she spoke up in defence of the man who had raped her, who had been the one who her soul was bound to, burning hotly in the cheeks at the way that he had been defended by her. A royal protocol, something that no commoner could touch or get, was not to be denied. Her eyes glanced at the way that his face relaxed, smiling at her.

“See? Even the slut agrees. She’s a really slutty girl, ready at a moment’s notice, rather than being someone like you, who could be  _ loving _ … You really should know that you will never be able to rise to my level so easily, Cinder. You got punished for that, even my slut knows how to act.”

She would’ve nodded in agreement, if he hadn’t used such horrible words for her! She was not a  _ slut _ ! He would get an earful- an earful, and she’d tell him, and she’d… she’d make him feel really good for defending her. It was…

She had never been defended like that. She’d always had the feeling that she had to be like Winter, like some kind of staunch defender of the realm that would never give up, First Princess or the primary heir…

“I will keep your advice in mind, my prince. I… I shall depart, my Prince.”

There was a soft whimper from the demon that she had blasted with fire, the two disappearing in a sharp crack, the sulfuric scent hanging in the air as the two departed, Jaune looking at her with an expression that didn’t give her any read on what he was feeling, a half-angry expression that didn’t feel as angry as she had imagined it to be.

“Weiss?”

Her name rolled off his tongue, as he looked at her, his body nude, his cock still humongous, half-flaccid now, as those big balls of his seemed to churn with a fresh batch of semen, something that she’d known about, like… like she had developed some kind of slut-like fetish for knowing her demonic masters’ needs.

“Y-yes?”

He seemed to doubt for a moment, as his demonic features slowly faded and a blonde young man stood there, his hair tousled in the summer breeze, the warmth caressing his body, his cock a very modest size… for a demon. It was gargantuan still, to Weiss her eyes.

“I…”

He sat down, looking at her and beckoning her closer. Without any sort of reason for it, her steps continued without even desiring it, knowing that there was more or less a duty for her to do, as she knelt. Her clothing was ragged and unsuitable for a girl of her status and age, but she did so regardless, as she knelt there, her hands going to his shaft.

There was no urge inside her to do so, no desire, but she did so anyways.

“I want to learn how I can be more human, like my father. Mom always said that nobody in this world is like me, but she… Cinder was…”

His erection bounced, a stave of flesh that stood erect, the head swollen with the need and craving that came with his arousal. She hadn’t been ordered to, as she let her fingers slide over his balls, almost bald, probably due to them being a little scaled in his natural form.

“You don’t… You can’t call a woman a slut. That is rude, and- And-“

She hadn’t gotten the faintest clue about love or emotions, or anything but this- this  _ mess _ . Her mother indulged in wine and spirits, drinking her days away, her sister was off to war often…

“What does it feel to- To-“

He seemed to struggle, swallowing heavily, as he seemed to try to say something to her.

“To  _ love _ ? Cinder said that, but… but you wouldn’t do such a disgusting thing to a servant, you’re…”

It was really sad, Weiss could tell, that an incubus, if such a crazy thing even existed, did not know what love was. Had she even kissed him? Her lips had wrapped around that gigantic dick of his, but had she really ever kissed a man?

“Love is the most beautiful expression of- of what it is like to be human, Jaune. The Lady always speaks of love being pure and beautiful, to bless us with her graces…”

He looked at her with a bitter expression on his face, a grudging moment where he looked nearly like any average young man with his features, blue eyes… kind of sexy. If he were one of the guards, she might have… let him guard her door during the night. From the inside of the bed chambers.

“It is, is it? She’s… She’s such a  _ prude _ . So  _ chaste _ , so  _ pure _ . Mom said that she’d met with her twice in combat, her mortal avatars always allowed some leeway with whatever rules she set for them, but… bah. Disgusting, I’m… mom said that she’d never taken a good fucking like a slut deserves, hiding her body from sight with robes and armour. Blessings of a divine body, but… but always hiding it.”

She didn’t know about that, but his mother, being the Arch-Demon responsible for a whole slice of whatever hell she came from, would. The matters of the divine and the mortal were separate, as Weiss noticed his hard cock bounce a little, jumping in her fingers.

“Is that so wrong? If a woman wants to guard herself for marriage, she-GLK!”

His hand had seized her throat, still human, but grip harder.

“Why  _ should _ they? What is wrong with enjoying herself? Why would she hide her body? Is it so bad to enjoy the bounties of the flesh? Don’t you see? What has love brought, that pleasure cannot? Mom always said that Atlas had a problem with seeing things her way, but… but… Ah, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

He let go, fresh air rushing into her lungs, though she did not feel fear. There had been genuine consternation in his voice, something that had been brought on by the thought of the Lady not being-

_ ‘Wait, Atlas?’ _

That was the name of the Capital. How did he?

“It’s- it’s okay. Baby steps. You’ve got a problem with the Lady, so I shan’t mention it, Jaune.”

He looked so  _ human _ right now, the regret in his eyes and in the bond that they shared something visceral and crude, that she couldn’t help but try to make him feel better, kissing his cockhead with her lips.

“No, I… Can you show me how humans behave? Father was not too great with explaining things, mom always came by and… Well, it’s not good for humans to be exposed to her too much.”

She felt a tremor shoot through her body at the thought of teaching how he should behave. The ‘Sluts’ thing must go, immediately, and he would need to dress with some decorum, to move with a lady of her standing, and…

And she had no idea where they were.

“A… A man and a woman often kiss, when they are intimate together, when they are… when they are in love.”

The word made him frown, and she felt his fingers caress her chin, tilting it up. With her hair loose, she knew that he would feel her hair caress his hand, as her breathing sped up slowly, her tongue sliding over her lips, suddenly dry-mouthed at the feeling inside her chest, hammering away.

“Kissing is…”

He frowned, shuddering.

“My sisters always used to kiss me everywhere. They said it was a sign of their love, not their lust. It was disgusting but there are seven of them, so I couldn’t, really… Mom never really minded, because we’re… well, we’re what we are.”

It was so  _ sad _ . He didn’t like kissing when it was the purest expression of love there was!

“Do you… do you want to kiss? Just to try?”

They could do other things later. She would let him use her body like he wanted to, if he were to accept a small kissing session. It would be… her  _ first _ kiss. Anything else did not count, no, not with the emotions behind it!

He’d kiss her and she’d kiss him back, a cute boy and a princess. Not some hellspawn and a princess that had been raped, defiled and- and given  _ sickening lust _ for him.

“If… if it makes me more like my father. It’s repugnant… You don’t  _ kiss _ . A slut is a slut, and all she is good for is pleasure! A man is… a man is not that much better. But you are there to be a slut, so- so I will- This is  _ frustrating _ .”

It was sad to see him be so frustrated about such a silly little thing, as she leaned up and kissed him. Awkward lips pressed against her own, as she kissed him, a tingling feeling in her stomach, the flutter of butterflies that she’d read about, as she felt how the connection between the two of them seemed to firmly be established.

She pulled away from him, leaving him to feel a shudder.

It had been a kiss that she’d shared with her captor, the demonic teenager who had raped her, who had taken her purity and had been the beneficiary of the bargain that her father had struck with the succubus, the thumping of her heart increasing as she looked at him.

She wanted to kiss him more. By the Lady, she wished to drown in his beautiful blue eyes, to kiss him until her breath ran out.

“How… How did that feel? That was a-, a kiss.”

He looked at her dumbly, as if it didn’t register fully, his eyes watching her with barely comprehensive thoughts in his gaze.

“It… it wasn’t… It felt a little good. Sluts shouldn’t… Their mouth is for fucking, for making you feel good. They exist to fuck.”

He didn’t understand it. He didn’t understand what a maiden’s heart thought about the one she kissed, as she placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him again. She poured more of the passion into it, feeling how her soul seemed to glow, as he kissed back. Something seemed to tug at her very being, as the kiss grew more intense, as pleasure burned through her body and the need within her rose.

She broke away, her breath coming out in a billow of smoke, a heated, rancid feeling between her thighs.

“I nearly tore your soul out. It’s not… a good thing.”

_ ‘Oh no, he was… he was the son of a succubus, I nearly forgot about that.’ _

He got up, and she could see that cock standing erect, humanoid in size, not that gigantic armour-piercing shaft that had seized her virginity. It would… it would be a treat for when they were alone. She wished to kiss his balls again, a sudden urge. It wouldn’t be… bad, right? She needed some touching, some loving, some… feeling.

Her hands grabbed the fleshy orbs, the human sac, an illusion perhaps, or some shapeshifting, as she nosed against it. It didn’t smell different from a regular penis, the horrified part of her mind already supplying the answer that she had grown corrupted by the thought of him and his glorious cock, as she licked over the scrotum, the blonde pubic hair having appeared, compared to the hairless scale-covered sack that he’d had before.

“Does this feel good?”

She purred the question in a tone that would have had most members of court blush, as her tongue scraped over the sack, feeling the very gentle tug of skin folds, his massive testicles like goose-eggs in her hand. He was prodigious in size, and her body felt a flush of heat go through it.

“It does, Weiss. You’re… You’re a good woman.”

Not a slut. She felt like one though. Her mouth pressed flowery kisses against the head and then lightly tugged on the skin that covered it, pushing the head deeper into the foreskin, her tongue exploring the inside gently.

“Stop. I should learn about humans more, and- and I’ll try not to call you a slut, okay?”

Weiss mustered her best smile, a genuine one that only her family that she loved could see, as she got up and laid her hands on his shoulders, kissing his cheek very gently.

“I appreciate that, Jaune. “

They drifted to the shack again, a hovel that looked like it wouldn’t be fit for the lowest of nobles, but she did not mind it, as he hefted her onto her shoulders. He set her down on the bed gently, and then didn’t push his cock into her. A pathetic moan of need came from her lips.

“Let’s just talk about what humans do.”

She could do that.

She barely realized that she’d not really had much aside from a generous helping of his seed all day, as she started to talk about some of the human customs, with him asking questions about how mothers acted for humans.

It was a little like educating a young child in the way that the world worked.

That night, she dreamed about being within a room, her body dressed in one of her finest dresses, Jaune and three copies of himself surrounding her, their demonic dicks already dripping with need. Her fingers found those massive turgid shafts, her lips pressing against the head, a dripping wetness that continued to ooze with need and sultry seductiveness, her pussy and ass split open by two of the demonic men, his gasps and groans loud in her ears, as the hedonistic orgy started.

“Harder! Come on, ram those big cocks into me! Wreck me!”

She could be greedy. It was a dream, after all.

* * *

The men were prepared, the counter-incursion that had been scheduled for a few days since their departure already planned out, with the finest strategy to be implemented. Winter Schnee looked at the frozen fields ahead of her, her mount scraping its hooves against the chilled ground, her eyes picking out the faint shimmer of the sunlight reflecting off the icy surroundings.

_ ‘The preparations are made, the border will not be undefended. There will be time for me to bring justice down onto Father for his crimes, as well as emissaries sent to the neighbouring Kingdoms after justice has been dispensed.’ _

“General Schnee, we are ready.”

The men reported to her, as she gave the sign for the march, as she knew that there would be a fight ahead of her. Later in the night, as the tent had been erected for her, the icon of the Lady of Mantle visible in the faint moonlight streaming in from the tent flap, the candles that had been put up as illumination flickering a little, she let out a painful breath.

Weiss must have been suffering.

“Please grant my family your blessing once more, Lady of Mantle, I beseech you. As we stand before a trial, let your blessing give us the strength to fight once more with the fury of frost and snow, to show that we are those whom you have stretched out your hand and given us the purity of snow.”

The prayer was an old one, spoken to each member of the royal family, an ancestral prayer that spoke of the pact, as she felt solace and rest come to her, as the icon stood there, lifeless and without any sign of animation, just as it should be.

**‘I will make you into my avatar upon this plane of existence, Winter of the house of Schnee. I am Atlas, and I am the Lady of Mantle, whose will you shall bear forth upon the world as my loyal paladin.’**

The divine power that wrapped around her was like a rushing stream, blasting away every doubt in her mind, every lack of thought that was not reverence. A young woman who looked to be in the peak of health, her eyes a frosty blue, her hair as pale as snow and the garments she wore flowing and chaste, covering most of her body.

“I accept your request, my lady.”

The respectful acceptance, as Winter felt the power wrap around her. A smell of corruption, something that seemed sickening and tainted by whatever demonic magics in the air, came to her nostrils, as Winter saw the visage of the Goddess, white slimy remnants visible, as the unruffled appearance seemed to shatter.

**“I am the granter of the boon, and I demand you remain pure. Smite the demon, revere my name and spread it beyond the borders if you must, whilst your brother is imperilled by a devil’s bargain. You will take up arms and be renewed, whereas your sister has fallen.”**

Importance on family, on what had happened to Whitley and Weiss, a fear wrapping around her heart.

“Can I see her? I- I must know what happened to Weiss.”

Whitley was of lesser importance, as the Lady wrapped her arms around Winters’ neck, the smell still in her nostrils. Pungent and with that hint of sensuality, the Lady breathed out.

**“Upon the night, you will glimpse your sister. I can… I can attempt to traverse the path of dreams, as you share my blessing. Your brother is imperiled by a devil’s bargain, and the time between the summoning and the bequeathal of your brother to the succubus Queen grows thin… You must make haste. The whims of the Succubus Queen are fickle… I fear for what she may request of your father’s only heir, as the man grows more important with his quest for conquest.”**

Winter laid her head down on the pillow ten minutes later, staking her hopes on the dream of her sister, who the Lady had promised she could see within the dreams. It was restless slumber that eventually chanced upon her, as she found herself within a dream.

A forest, snow-covered and without any sort of identifying feature, tracks in the snow already made, a flight of a princess, wearing a light blue dress and a single red shawl to cover her throat, Winter watching as her sister hurried, her hair unbound and loose, Weiss struggling through the snow.

She could see how her sister had rips and tears running down the dress, as four horrible demonic men with massive phalluses chased her down, Winter staring in horror as Weiss stumbled, and the first of these demons reached her. A hand on the hair of the princess that she had abdicated her position for, to lead the armies, and Weiss gasped, as that massive shaft was driven into her sex, pushed into her in a single thrust, a groan and a ‘so big’ from her lips, as Winter watched how the other demonic men crowded around her. Pain shot through Winters’ hand as she realized that she’d clenched too hard, watching how her sister’s face was smacked by those gargantuan demon penises.

Winter felt a thrill of something in her lower body, as the Lady appeared at her side.

**“A foul demonic creature, defiling her innocent holes… That is the thing you must avoid, my Avatar… She is a toy to the succubae now, as her holes are ravished by the demonic creature that you see there.”**

Splatters of seed gushed all over her sisters’ face, Weiss giggling in happier tones than Winter had ever heard, as she was flipped and one of the demons sheathed his orgasming shaft into her, Weiss giggling and moaning for a harder fuck, to please-

_ ‘No, no, not my little Weiss. You were so happy to tell me about you remaining chaste, in service to the Lady…’ _

Obscenely, Weiss stretched around the massive shafts, and Winter felt the tears freeze on her cheeks, as the Lady looked angrily at the demons making a mess of her.

**“You will punish your father for his bargain with a demon, Winter. My avatar, you will remain chaste… I have… They** **_defiled_ ** **my High Priestess… She is a succubae’s toy now, sickeningly depraved.”**

Weiss gurgled happily as that huge penis gushed forth a thick slimy load all into her mouth, catching most of it on her face, as the demonic balls seemed to drain. Winter marvelled for a moment at the massive testicles, truly impressive, as she… felt a strange warmth go through her loins.

**“We must depart. If we remain for too long, you will feel the desires of the demons… They are vile, hedonistic creatures who do not know true love.”**

Winter woke in the morning in her bed, her mind rested, her armour standing there resplendently, the holy icon of the Lady etched into her pauldron as if by magic, her blade anointed with a divine glow, as she watched her reflection in the mirror.

Where there had been a warrior once, there now stood a lady of war, a princess of the battlefield.

_ ‘I won’t let you be held captive by some demon in whatever hell, Weiss. When I have dealt with Father and saved Whitley, I will implore the Lady to bring you back to us. You may not feel right ever again, but you will be given whatever you want… If we need to purify you, so be it. You will be right again, little sister.’ _

“March, people. We are making haste towards the Capital. The Crown Prince is in danger! The Lady has given me a vision!”

It would be time to unseat her father.

Winter was determined now.

She would rescue her brother and her sister.

* * *

**This was commissioned work.**


	3. A vow of chastity?! Heresy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting out of the starting valley may bring some odd places to light. 
> 
> Meeting other adventurers is a thing as well! One has to keep an open mind!

**This was commissioned work for someone. D &D references aplenty.**

* * *

Weiss Schnee was running through a forest. Her dress had tears and rips on it, her knees were scuffed and a little grimy, and there definitely were twigs in her hair now, chased by four of the Master’s duplicates. Exhilaration and excitement shot through her as she heard them call out to her, exciting words that would never be uttered by her sister, would never be uttered in the presence of a princess.

“We just want to fuck you, slut! Come and stop, we have something that feels really good for you!”

A call for her to be their whore, their slut, their bitch, all terms that determined a woman who was of loose morals, sinfully seduced by their massive hard penises. She threw a look over her shoulder, seeing one of Jaune’s duplicates leap over a fallen tree trunk, his cock engorged, whacking his stomach with the force, those balls bouncing softly with the leap that he’d taken.

Heat pooled in her stomach, as she turned and saw her sister, decked out in armour, pristine and imperious, her face looking like it was carved from ice.

It was a dream, of course, so her mind would leap to such a thing. She… felt a really bad naughty thought go through her.

_‘I’m not a slut. I’m Weiss Schnee, but… but what would it be like?’_

She ‘stumbled’. Her toes found a suitable branch and she fell to her knees, looking at her sister for one last moment, as this was just a dream of course, feeling the large hand of the incubus demon grab her by the hair and jerk her head up, to face her sister.

_‘It feels so good… Oh, she’s looking at me… She’s looking at me.’_

It was a thrill, a dream as it was, as the Master, Jaune, sheathed his cock into her. She came a little, knowing how good it felt, squealing loudly.

“It’s so big! Oh, by the Lady, it’s so big!”

Her sister’s balled fist was a sign that she should continue, undoubtedly. Her subconscious through this dream would want her to feel good, would want to have her shed the dress of a princess, even with that massive demonic cock ramming into her sex, her breathing gasping and groaning, as she felt the burning wave of lust welling up inside her. Winter, looking at her…

Oh, she’d _die_ of mortification if it were the truth.

The other duplicates appeared around her, their musky demonic cocks battering against her face, and she took it all, their pre-cum splattering across her cheeks as they continued to ravish her. The princess was on her knees, some demonic cock rammed into her tight and tender virgin sex, as the demonic brutes gathered around her, her hair staining with the scent of spunk and need.

It was _decadent_. She’d never admit to enjoying the thought to anyone of her family, but it was hot and needy, as the duplicates of the demon whose soul she had been bound to seemed to notice her eagerness.

Their cocks were so _sensitive_ to her touch, as she grabbed those thick trunk-like shafts and jerked them, challenging them as the cock inside her continued, their barrage of smacks against her face like a drumbeat, challenging her to make them get off. One of the duplicates backed off, to a surprised and saddened moan, turning to look at her sister.

It was a dream, of course there wouldn’t be a chance for Winter to be here. She felt one of those hard cocks erupt all over her face, slimy load basting her face with the seed that could only corrupt and defile innocence, giggling happily as she looked at the demonic mimicry of the man she called her companion.

“Come all over me, huh? I guess I’m-“

Inside her pussy, he erupted, hot seed shooting into her, the dream feeling amazing, like she was floating, a cock pulled out and she was raised up, slammed against a sturdy chest, but not hurting one moment. She felt safe, protected and warm, as her asshole was filled with another gargantuan cock of demonic origin, her eyes looking at Jaune, at one of his copies at least, as he offered her his cock to suck.

She felt like a slut, as she crooned at them.

“More! Give me more of those hard cocks, you animals!”

She could try to at least speak his sort of language. If the crudeness and the insults to women weren’t going away, she could accommodate him, act like some back-alley wench. A smack of two ballsacks hitting each other as her pussy and her ass were filled with those hard cocks and the big head of his cock touching against her lips, charming her in ways that her mind barely perceived, catching a glimpse of Winter, wrapped in a bright frost-white light, tears frozen on her cheeks.

Slurping on that large cock, she began to feel the two duplicates getting into the rhythm, fucking her like a slut, like some common tramp who wasn’t good for anything more, who didn’t have the refined palate that Princess Weiss Schnee had, as her body was turned into their pleasure toy, her sisters’ gaze watching hollowly how she depraved herself for this demonic beast of a master.

She felt him gush all over her face, gulping down the thick cloying seed, her eyes closing as he belched it forth all over her from the cocks, his balls looking like they were a little emptier, as the two copies inside her holes started to drain. Guttural sounds, animalistic and primal, demonic purrs as they came, they filled her.

White filled her face as he filled her vision with white and she felt like she was captured within a pleasant warm white ocean, aware that her womb and pussy were leaking, cramping up with the massive orgasm that hit her, her ass flooded with his thick load of spunk, clogging up her bowels with his demonic seed.

This dream was the _best_.

She awoke to the sound of birdsong, feeling the warm body wrapped around her, clearly protecting her, his eyes closed, hands holding her with a tight grip that made her feel safer. He was safe, protecting her… and that made him receive some more favour from her.

She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. It wasn’t optimal, she was in a shitty position, something that would be unladylike and crude, but she was not against rewarding someone who did… keep her safe.

The smell of her body, sweaty and a little shivery, as well as her soaked underwear, made her worry that she might be in the process of becoming a hedonist… She didn’t want to give him the impression that she was not fit to be his companion… A demonic adventurer…

_‘I need to wash myself first… Get clean for him to…’_

The image of being plugged shut in all holes, a toy for the demonic young man to use and pound his lusts away in with her sister watching…

Her nipples were hard as steel pins right now, as she tried to calm herself.

“It’s okay… Just a hot dream… I need to wash. Stay right here, Master.”

Another kiss to his other cheek. He wouldn’t…

He would _not_ find Weiss Schnee to be unthankful!

He needed her to guide him to become someone of note! First… a lesson, and then they would depart!

She just tried to assert to her mind that her nipples were hard from the cool stream of water rather than the thought of being his tent-warmer. It was needed to care for her appearance, of course! She would need to make sure that she kept her looks in great condition!

She’d… perhaps not mind if he brought out some doppelgangers. Just… just a test, of course. It’s not like it had felt really good, after all!

She was definitely rubbing her nipples a little more to clean them. The water was cold and she did not moan! Princesses did not moan, they did not have hot lustful fantasies about the man they were cooperating with, and they did not want to be given all of that attention!

* * *

She laid in his arms after a moment before her slumber, his eyes looking at the slut in his arms. It was easy to pull himself into her dreams, after her face had relaxed and she’d been properly in a suggestive state.

Jaune knew that his mother had been expansive on the ability of the Succubae and their ability to walk the dreams of mortals, of those weaklings that held such sickening things as ‘love’ ‘caring’ and ‘devotion' to each other and their gods.

_‘She will feel good.’_

A pretty young woman, who had been awakened to her desires. It wasn’t something to bother with according to his mother, because sluts needed to know that they were only good for the taking of a hard cock, and that his existence day gift was someone so beautiful was only natural.

He coaxed her dream out and then pulled himself in, letting her stand there in an empty blank void, her eyes looking around, as he stretched out his power and wrapped it in her mind. Hidden thoughts, a secret craving, images that he had thought to be a little tame, brought out, a world shaped.

The energy that flowed from her into him with every little minute touch was wonderful, her mind awakened to the breadth of his power. It flowed into him, as her body was clad in a dress, garbed in something that she should’ve worn as a princess.

An idle thought about Saphron and her penchant to wear dresses belonging to the clergy, with a 'special surprise’ for those innocent sluts that came to confess to her and then get their bodies ravished by his older sister, brought a smile to his lips. Such a good sister, so willing to offer tricks to get the sluts to show their true nature.

He would be a hero, of course. An adventurer, fighting to make the world know that he was Jaune, son of Salem, a man who totally wasn’t a demon!

Three copies of him sprang into being, figments made by her mind. Jaune wondered briefly whether he should try to stick to his human form for a while, since the demonic traits definitely weren’t a good thing to show.

He noticed a figure standing there, as his duplicates seized Weiss, as she ‘let’ herself be caught. The sensations fed into his mind with the simple connection, the pleasure heightened, bringing grunts from the copies and urgent moans, as he noticed the woman standing there, dressed in armour.

_‘That’s strange… Oh, someone is scrying on me.’_

That wasn’t unusual. His sisters had the occasional habit of showing up in his dreams unannounced, to talk about something that they’d found out, or to give some sneaky little gossip about someone they didn’t like. It wasn’t like a regular thing, but there were moments in his life where he’d had a whole coven of succubae in his dreams, the scenery changed to mother’s domain in the Hell that she had claimed with her power, the agonizing screams of the people who didn’t enjoy being sluts…

 _Prudes_.

Jaune knew that they would all be good succubae for mom. She was his mother, after all, and he gazed at the woman that stood there, deciding on whether to give her a show or not. It might be mom’s way of testing him by showing him an older version of Weiss or something.

_‘They do look similar…’_

Weiss her inner urges, her cravings and desires, were laid bare. Even with only the faintest hint of corruption, there was still a bevvy of restraints to be loosened and whispers to give. The sensation of his present’s body, as his cocks sheathed themselves in her, every eruption bringing him great joy and satiety, made him shudder, as he looked at the woman.

Her eyes were burning with rage, absolutely smouldering, as an aura of purity hung around her, something that spoke of _morals_ , of _hopes_ , of _chastity_. A _virgin_ , someone who had been unplundered, compared to Weiss, who had been despoiled.

He should dial things back a little, as he peered right into the frosty eyes of the watcher.

**“She’s loving it.”**

The mental communication that he sent to the woman didn’t seem to register, an instinctive sense of revulsion, something familiar to his mind, but in what way he couldn’t quite explain, popping up. He wasn’t sure whether there would be enough time for him to fully reap the benefits of Weiss her dreams, but he at least decided to share some of the sensitivities to the one who appeared in the dream.

It was a regular thing. Feeling like a woman when Saphron shared her sensitivities, or when Sally decided to torment someone and make him feel it was just part of the deal. In the real world, there were of course, limits, but in the bounds of a dream, it was just like a playground.

**“Feel it. She’s loving it and she’ll be a slut forever.”**

A revulsion, as something that glowed wrapped around the womanly figure, winking out of existence from his dream. Jaune sighed, knowing that there had been a reaction inside of the woman, a slaking of desires.

It must’ve been some final test of his skills by one of his sisters. Cinder and Emerald hadn’t appeared for anything, of course there’d be some kind of test with some ‘aura of purity’ and ‘chasteness’ to make him be able to deal with those boring purity-loving clerics…

Saphron had warned him about those who believed that the body was a temple and that they should remain chaste for their deity forever… Disgusting women and men, never knowing the pleasure of a warm vagina or a cock to stimulate their mind into delights and temptations…

A pitiful fate.

He drifted off to his own sleep later, aware of Weiss pulling out of his grip and a surge of warm emotions coming through their bond. It was sweet, after a fashion. He slowly got up, getting out of the house and seeing her bathe in the stream. His own personal slut.

“Mas- _Jaune_.”

The excitement in her voice, as his cock grew hard, but Jaune realized that he probably shouldn’t react like this. Humans had different values, after all, they required a different touch. He wouldn’t be someone who could be respected if he didn’t think about the future.

Humans weren’t accustomed to demons. Succubae held a ‘reputation’, according to his older sisters.

The human shape that he adopted was still lesser than his regular form, feeling like some kind of coating to his true self, his manhood not as magnificent as he’d known it to be in this shape, as he joined Weiss in the stream. A soft whisper from her lips, as she pressed them against his nipple, kissing it softly, his hand brushing through her hair.

“Did you sleep well, slut?”

She winced, and he tried to remember the term that she’d said in the lesson earlier.

“Sorry, let me try that again. Did you sleep well, woman?”

She offered him a smile, shaking her head softly.

“We’re companions now, Mas- _Jaune_. We call each other by name. ‘Did you sleep well, Jaune?’, is a question I’ll ask. So… Did you sleep well?”

He didn’t really need that much sleep unless he was seriously awake for many nights, depending on how energized he felt. Weiss was trying to teach him, enough to make him fit in with people. Humans didn’t call their sluts that, it seemed.

“I slept well. Did you sleep well?”

Her cheeks flushed bright red, her white-silver hair standing out more due to how she looked liked she’d been complimented, her pussy already moistening, and he immediately dialled down the aura around him, trying to make it so that she’d only feel a very faint tingle.

_‘Moderation…’_

There was always that problem, his sisters knowing perfectly how to take a hold of it. Not that they could really withstand his aura if he pushed it out fully… but that was just a quirk of his birth. Probably. When he showed his full aura, his sisters oftentimes would start to get aroused and get to take care of each other without a word, knowing that he was off-limits.

“I- I did. S-so… C-can I wash? I think- I think we should practice first. If- If you do a good job, I’ll… I’ll- together?”

She flushed redder, as she looked at him. Sex. She was telling him that there would be sex in return for good performance. She was such a good little slut.

“Do humans do that too?”

She shook her head, empathically, the spell seemingly broken.

“No! They- they only do it when in love, when they are really in love and they want to make- to make love.”

Disgust welled up inside him, as he tried to say it.

“I l-lll-lllooo-hhh—“

He felt nauseous even trying to say those disgusting and filthy words, as an image of just being with _one_ woman came to him.

“Llloovvvvv—aghbleeeghhhhh…”

He threw up, feeling the sickening feeling leave him with bile and vomit, Weiss touching his back, rubbing him, her body trying to comfort him a little during this horrible word.

“You don’t have to say it! I’ll- You need to learn! Come, let’s get dry and clean and then learn about proper interaction.”

That would be a wise thought. Weiss was smart. She’d know what to do to better be an adventurer!

* * *

“No, no, no! You need to keep a respectable distance! Women don’t like it when a man comes too close, unless they are already familiar with them. Now, do it again.”

Weiss didn’t understand how he could be so boorish and so- so- _infuriatingly_ dorky! He wasn’t acting like he should, like a man sh-

The memory of the dream and how she’d loved it came back to her and she flushed. She had to remember that he wasn’t a man, he was a demon! A demon with a large cock, bound to her by some foul soul sorcery and… and it wasn’t all bad.

She wouldn’t have minded seeing an eager man like him come up to her and ask her whether she’d like to- to do things with him! She wouldn’t have, of course, leapt into the nearest haystack with him like in ‘Torn from the Fields Volume 5’!

It had been a work of literary artistry! The maiden and her two courters, a large haystack and… and _debauchery_. Kisses! Not… not debauched stuff with two men at the same time, the maiden squealing as her womanhood was split apart and their- Well, it had been kisses, gentle touches and heated passion!

It had been from her mother’s personal collection, of course. Mother was a Queen, not required to be chaste as she was the wife of her kingly husband. It was perfectly acceptable romance fiction for the upper classes!

“Hello, my lady. I hope you are doing well.”

He reached his hand out to grab hers and she took it. Courtly manners were to be observed in court, and a peasant’s approach was definitely something that she had mastered! Everyone knew that the peasants were uncouth individuals!

“Thank you, kind sir. It is my pleasure.”

Uncouth individuals who smelled badly and who farmed and did gross stuff! It wasn’t like she had read the other four volumes either, about a ribald gentleman wooing the noble sorceress in her tower, the ruffian thief who beguiled a widowed woman into relations or the two adventurers caught within a sham marriage for treasure, only to find love blossom.

“We should get going, Weiss. Adventure awaits… and we have my gifts!”

He looked proud of what his sisters had given him. Paltry gifts for most adventurers, ragged and worn by the standards, but still gifts. A princess mage as a… a…

She turned her head, aware of how it felt to be a gift. A gift for him to unwrap, to seize, to hold and to c-

She may or may not have enjoyed the time with him. It was better than lessons on manners, on how to steward a country. She knew better than to guess to the education of a demon of his origin, his… his _churlish_ nature.

A princess shouldn’t be seen with a rough man like him, unrefined and… and _crude_.

She smiled at him.

It felt kind of good.

He was genuine, even if his manners were atrocious and his demeanour was uncivilized for human civilization, and no lady of good standing would ever be satisfied with this lout of a man, but…

But she would. Her pussy ached a little more, knowing the temptation that he offered. The Lady… the Lady would preserve her, _probably_.

The Lady was in Mantle though. Here, she was within a valley with a demonic man with her soul ensnared like some helpless weak virginal wench on the prowl for a very hard, nasty big hard c-

For a lady’s companion in adventuring!

Whatever happened in the tent, stayed in the tent.

Mother had always said that a lady should be with her noble husband through fairness and unfairness.

Did it count if she technically was his gift? There _had_ to be some kind of allowance for ‘sacrificed by a father to gain demonic armies to expand the border, enslaved by a sex demon who had a really big penis and wanted to wander the world as an adventurer’.

There definitely would be _more_ attention. It was for his own good.

She was magnanimous. Very magnanimous.

She’d have to ‘lose’ her sleeping bag. _If_ she had a sleeping bag.

She was a princess! Everything with lower-born demonic men was against her will, officially, and nobody could doubt her!

_‘Now… I wonder…’_

She wondered whether she’d have such nice dreams again. She might be getting a little too into things… maybe.

_“How about a little princess being defiled by a large peasant with his masculine shaft, hmmm? Doesn’t that feel good, Weiss?”_

She didn’t know why her internal voice was sounding a little more like her mother’s, but she nodded.

It would be… it would be a nice thought. A princess being savagely ravished by some peasant with a stupidly big cock.

“Weiss? Stop gathering your mana.”

She noticed that she’d been gathering mana, her master looking at her with the expression of plaintive annoyance, shaking his head and touching her cheek. The mana immediately evaporated, as the burst of serious distracting desire made her pussy flood with heat.

“You were just staring off into space for the past few minutes, I thought you’d gotten bored with me. We’ve got an adventure to go on!”

The excitement of this blonde-haired demonic incubus was something that made her smile, as she imagined how good things would be. Adventuring by daytime, with a strong man at her side, and at night, she’d get to show her hero how ‘thankful’ his partner was.

_“And when you are alone with him, you will feel perfectly at ease with whatever he suggests. It’s his right as a prince of the Succubae, Weiss… You want to make him become perfect, won’t you?”_

She totally wasn’t thinking like that, no. That voice had been… a little strange. It sounded familiar, an image of fierce powerful blue eyes flashing in front of her mind’s vision, turning a bloody crimson, as she felt her mana flare up again, her throat choking a little.

“Are you okay?”

Concern, for her.

She was in his arms and he was holding her. There was no penis in her yet, but she knew that it would be… would be nice, later. He was a prince, after all, she was a princess, and… and he was nicer than some of the men she had met.

“Y-yes? Ah, I was just… just a bit faint.”

Something seemed to pop into place in his eyes, as he nodded.

“Ah… Yes, I apologize, slut.”

_THAT TERM HAS TO BE BANNED!’_

In public, at least.

“What did I tell you about using that word, Master? You do not use that to human women! You say ‘Miss’ ‘Ma’am’, ‘mistress’ if someone is higher in ranking than you are. You do _not_ call women sluts!”

The look that he gave her meant ‘But that’s what you all are…’ and she couldn’t deny it. She had been terribly lewd and craving for him… a true terrible fate for someone as noble as she was.

It would be time for the tent. Tonight. She’d teach him the difference between a woman of virtue and a slut!

* * *

Weiss looked like she wanted to go and throw something at him, poking his chest and saying something about propriety. It wasn’t the same look as she’d given him the time they’d been fucking, when her body was plundered by his need for energy in her dreams, but it was something that showed to him that his mother’s words about every woman being a slut were quite true.

_‘Perhaps she’s just hiding it?’_

It would be good to humour Weiss a little and not use the word. Perhaps it would help a little?

The mana flashes felt rather familiar though, the bond between the two of them forged with his mother’s strength, the levels of magical energy within her body fluctuating. He checked the feeling and found everything to be intact. Just a little familiar, just like his mother’s presence, or one of his sisters.

_‘They care for me… Aww, I should bring them someone nice and enduring, they like the tougher ones…’_

Perhaps he’d find someone who could be missed? It has been a while since his sisters had time to ‘entertain’ a heinous individual.

They gathered their supplies, the bag slung over his back, his eyes looking at the barrier that kept the valley isolated, feeling the work of his mother woven through it. Anyone who would come close to it would feel an incessant buzzing of desire, of being somewhere where there was nothing but pleasure and pain to be gained. The arcane wall of inscribed spellwork kept the valley perfectly isolated, leaving him to watch how the world seemed to be different beyond the barrier of the spell.

“It is… magnificent. I didn’t know that Succubae could even work such elaborate magecraft… I- I- I’m in awe.”

Jaune was too, as Weiss looked at the barrier and stared for a while, sure that his mother’s work couldn’t be easily replicated, as his mother had spared no expense in order to keep him safe. He knew that his mother was a little overprotective at times, but that wasn’t a huge barrier to things.

It was easy to pull the barrier apart, just like mom had shown him once. The Queen of Desire had been the one to personally instruct him in the art of magic, so he had a good grounding in the art, though he wanted to make his way into the world known for his martial skill, rather than his magical skill.

“The energies, they are… Oh my, my teacher never unravelled something like this before my eyes, so I wasn’t sure… Is this how things seem to work? Why is it working like this?”

He didn’t really know the intricacies. He knew how to wield magic in its rawest form, his mother had more experience in laying down barriers and such, being a Succubus Queen and able to rule her slice of hell.

“Mom told me that it was to keep me safe. It’s a valley, sealed off with her seal. Do you want to try unlocking it yourself?”

She looked at him as if he were mad, as if he were somehow responsible for something that astonished her.

“I can’t muster the power to undo something like this! Are you insa- Oh, wait, your mother made this, didn’t she? Well… I can-“

Weiss reached out to touch the swirling chaotic energies, her fingers touching the energies that continued to form the barrier, his hand grabbing her wrist. She’d nearly touched the part that would overload her pleasure senses… it was a nifty little thing. He wasn’t too affected by it.

“You nearly fried yourself with pleasure. You’d be a drooling husk… I keep my presents safe, you know?”

She smiled at him, as he placed his hand a little higher, touching the part that felt the ‘weakest’, knowing the damage that his mother’s skills would do to normal people. The weakest part, an easy spot for some mage to touch and alter, was also the strongest. A surge of pure sexual indulgence, of decadent flustering thoughts and feelings, and then, the hole was created.

_‘No use in leaving the barrier to dissipate. We can leave, and then we can return. It’ll be…’_

A feeling of being with Weiss for years and then settling down in the valley, where they could be bringing up some orphans that they’d adopted. Children did not get made easily for a sex demon, no matter what some people said. Even mother only got pregnant once every thousand years.

“Step through. It might… it might sting a little.”

He grabbed her hand and then pulled her through the barrier, leaving the valley that he’d always been sheltered in, the miasma of the flames around him as the barrier let them pass. A path hewn from rock and with the swirling flame around them stood before them, as Weiss froze. He looked around, sighing softly.

“She must’ve just put it through the channel for safety… Mom…”

A fond smile, as he looked over the domain that they walked over, the naked, sweaty bodies of the people in torment in this slice of reality, the demonic overlords and ladies of sensual delight plying their trade. He could see a fair-haired armour-clad maiden scream as she was torn down from an elevated position, her bloodied sword wrenched from her grip as a massive demon phallus replaced it, braying demonic beasts that held features of man and beast swarming the woman, their bodies covering her in a flash.

“This, this is…”

Weiss spoke in horror, Jaune merely watching as pale legs, now stripped from armour, flailed. A little scream, a little hint of innocence lost. The woman had been a virgin, even as she’d been transported to this realm of his mother’s…

_‘Another test… Oh, you do know how to entertain the lesser demons and imps, mother…’_

The grand castle stood there in the distance, visible from every domain. He recalled having visited there… once. Probably. It was sometimes hard to gauge whether he had been there in a dream or whether he’d physically visited.

“Jaune! Oh, so nice to see my little brother be present! Getting ready to set out with your slut?”

Weiss looked pale and sickly, as the path continued before their feet, his gaze falling over the other parts of the Fields of Fecundity. Women chased after men, the women having demonic features and swollen bellies, their urges making them seek out the men in order to breed with them, like sluts deserved.

“Sally! She’s been great, I mean, not to… Ahem.”

He had to look ‘princely’. Sally slid herself down, gently brushing her fingers over the front of his pants. Liquids smeared over the front, as she crooned softly at him.

“She’s not a slut.”

Affront in his sisters’ eyes, as she looked at Weiss as if she were something dirty.

“Not a slut? Oh, I should have offered to be with you! I’ll treat you really good, little brother, even if she doesn’t do the things I would do! She’s just a mortal, just… seventeen? I know how to make you explode with lust every morning, my sweet little prince!”

Weiss grabbed his shirt, holding on tightly.

“He’s- He’s the master! I’m not- I’m not a slut, I’m- I’m-“

Weiss looked scared and angry, like she was terrified of the surroundings. Jaune scoffed softly. She shouldn’t be afraid! The souls that were in torment here definitely couldn’t hurt her and wouldn’t hurt her!

“They don’t call their women sluts… Can you believe that? They believe in llll-lllll—llloohhhh- blegh.”

He threw up again, hitting one of the demons from above, a look shot angrily at him and the demon cursed at him.

“Bless you and your family, you angel-kissing son of a virgin!”

Sally did not look happy. He did not feel happy. He looked at the demon and his features shifted, the wings nearly pushing out, if he hadn’t ensured that the transformation would hold somewhat, leaping down to the ground, hitting the rocky ground with a deafening crushing sound. He might’ve crushed a lesser imp below his feet, but he didn’t care about that.

“I’m pretty sure that they would just _love_ to give you some personal attention… But you are not worthy. Cinderaemaethorasax, I have found you a pleasant individual to fuck to death.”

His authority as the prince superseded all orders given by his mother, the privilege that he had as the prince and sole male child of the ruler of this domain, Cinder appearing at his side, her demonic features twisted and wrathful.

“As you wish, my prince.”

The demon seemed to be very fit for Cinder’s torments, as Jaune’s leg shot up, hitting the demonic creature straight between the legs, the testicles shattering under the heavy blow.

“Do make sure that it is kept entertained, Cinder… A whole month may he last, on the edge… Feel free to involve my sisters. He _did_ tell them to get blessed…”

He leapt up to the ridge again, knowing that he’d just made a little detour, as Cinder started to drag the demon away. His mother was a very important individual to the people here! She was _not_ a virgin!

“My… So vicious… perhaps I’ll go and play with it, since it did tell me to get ‘blessed’, little brother. I’ll keep little Cinder occupied… That girl, still complaining about her station in life… Ooh, don’t worry- I kept your girl happy.”

Weiss was flushed as Sally’s tongue slid into her sex, sucking the seed out of his personal slut, the girl that had been given to him as a gift. Weiss would be fine. Probably.

“J-jaune? M-master? I feel weird.”

Sally slurped loudly, as Weiss came. He sighed.

“Let her go, Sally. She’s mine to teach.”

The indignant squawk that Weiss made brought a smile to his lips, as Sally accompanied them on the walk to the other end of the portal.

“Now, go and break some hymens for me, Jaune. Show them why you’re our little brother, not some weak little ‘hero’ who just mopes and marries his sweetheart… Break them. Rape them! Bleed their precious virginhoods out and put them full of your corruptive lust, my little brother…”

He sighed softly, shaking his head.

“I’ll be an adventurer, Sally. Weiss here will be… well, she’s my existence-day gift, so I will try to cherish her. I’ll see whether I can find you a nice mortal or two to despoil though… Any preference?”

Sally looked thoughtful, her hand running through her hair, a deep blue colour now, something of a whim of her fancy.

“How about… Hmm, a boy and a little girl? I’ve always wanted to play house… make sure that they are _young_ , and… Hmm… Mama said that we should be good to educate the little ones…”

Sally giggled girlishly, as the dark plans in her mind continued to whirl, as the burning portal stood before the three of them, Sally kissing his cheek softly.

“Have fun, Jaune. Remember… if you ever need help, we’ll come, no matter how many barriers we have to break through. I want to fuck you very much.”

The traditional greeting that was probably the highest ‘like’ that a succubus could utter.

“I want to fuck you very much too, Sally. You’re one of my sisters that I want to fuck very much, even the… the L-word.”

You couldn’t say that to your sister… That was disgusting, to think that she would be with a single individual for a while and then… _bah_.

“You love her, Jaune. That’s the right word for humans.”

Sally and he made a face at Weiss offering the suggestion. Sally looked at Weiss with a look, grabbing her groin and manifesting a penis. A handy trick, Saphron would have agreed with it.

“I- I… Ugh. Jaune, let’s rape this little princess. She’s using filthy words! I llll-bleghh…”

Sally threw up, stale semen coming from her mouth, probably freshly squeezed from some unfortunate milker’s balls, looking at his existence day present and adventuring partner with an expression that didn’t really have great intentions behind it.

Weiss tried to shelter herself with him for protection, an urge inside him to give Sally what she wished for, but he shook his head. If Weiss said that humans said that, it would be… fine, he supposed.

“Sally, no. She’s… She’s trying to teach me to be human, to be like my father.”

Sally looked at him, her horns and wings showing her aggravation.

“I- _fine_ . Another time, to say… to- ugh. It’s _fine_ to say it to mortals, but to- to me? _Disgusting_.”

Sally didn’t like to be told that he loved her, and he couldn’t blame her for that feeling. She’d feel disgusted no matter what, no matter how one would flip or twist it.

“It’s… I love my father and my- Well, I love my mother, my little brother and my older sister. My father caused me to be- to be your brother’s slut! I’m- It’s normal to feel love for your family, so you must love your brother.”

Sally looked like she’d throw up again, holding one of her breasts and squeezing it.

“Disgusting… Disgusting, gross, yuck… She’s… She’s disgusting, Jaune. She’s so disgusting, and… and… ugh.”

He patted her horns, a very intimate gesture for most succubae, her eyes flashing irately at him, as he grabbed her by the horns.

“If she wants me to know human customs, I’d better learn, Sally. I lll… ugh… I love you.”

Disgusting words.

Sally looked disgusted too, making a face.

“I llll- blegh. The L-word, you too. I’m not going to wear something- something _prudish_ and… and just lie in bed with you and not help you out. That is disgusting. To- To just lie in bed with a man and not touch, grope and fondle, to sha- ughhh… bleeeghhh…”

Disgusting. How a… how a man and a woman could just lie in bed together and not do a thing was insane! You had urges! Their slutty bodies needed a man to make them feel good!

“Saphraeon- Saph is great at it. She can play with the mortals until they open their heart and their legs and then rip it all out… A _quaint_ quiet nun… Disgusting. Her latest toy is being trained right now, perhaps I’ll go and rape the girl a little more. Saphron has been putting her through training exercises… Heh. ‘The lady is a whore who loves big hard horse cocks in her tight little pussy!’, repeated a thousand times… I can’t blame her, it’s quite a wonderful chorus when she’s found the other priestesses of the Lady and made them fall…”

Sally commented, shaking her head, as Jaune nodded.

“That sounds like her. If she needs me, she can always contact me in my dreams. I’ll make sure to keep it open. Give mom my greetings and tell her that I will come to visit her sometime when my story has unfolded.”

He knew that it would be important. They passed through the portal, Jaune looking at the burning portal that winked out of existence, the valley hidden behind the barrier, now invisible. It looked like they’d just stepped through a small space that separated the valley from reality, as the birdsong continued, Weiss looking a little frazzled.

“I… Can we not go through there again. I’m scared.”

The fear in Weiss her eyes was visible through the connection as well. As he patted her on the shoulder, she seemed to relax.

“You don’t have to be scared about anything, Weiss. I’m here to go and keep you safe.”

There was an uneasy silence, as Jaune looked around, letting his gaze go over the expansive forest around them. It was untamed wild, trees growing everywhere and wildly, with a path somewhat carved through a gulley of sorts.

“Let’s go, shall we? Adventure awaits!”

Weiss offered him a hesitant smile. She took his hand and he held hers. She was a slut, but she was his exclusive slut.

He’d protect her from every little danger in the world, because they were going to be adventurers. His sword looked nice and sharp too.

_‘I’m going to be amazing, mom! Everyone will know the name of Jaune Arc, Adventurer!’_

Everyone would know the name of Jaune Arc, indeed… but not quite in the way that he’d thought.

* * *

Weiss felt a little embarrassed. They had just filled up their canteens at a stream that cut through the woodlands, the smell of the forest having definitely gotten into her clothing, smelling like she had struggled with a wood nymph.

He hadn’t touched her yet. Ever since they’d left the valley, he’d been asking her questions, inquiring about how it would be to be a ‘hooz-bahnd’. She had corrected him, of course, but… but she kind of ached.

_‘I’m… I’m not some loose slut! I’m…’_

She had caught herself sniffing his scent whilst they made their dinner. The demonic man who had been bound to her soul by force was… good. He was good at catching animals for food. The Elk that he had caught looked surprised in its glazed eyes, before he cut it open and then shared the meat with her. Cooking the meat with a fire was healthy, though her eyes watched as he ate it raw.

He hadn’t touched her.

He hadn’t touched her and she’d felt burning in her groin at the thought. His hard cock, dripping, needy and full of hot demon spunk. She’d… she’d caught herself staring. He had no modesty… _obviously_ no modesty.

“Aiyooooh! Hi there strangers!’

A voice, as she straightened out immediately, her clothing checked for stains or anything out of courtly protocol, realizing only after a moment that she was wearing ratty mage cloth, something that had been given to her.

A muscular young woman with carrot-orange hair, almost ginger in quality, wearing something that looked like a chainmail top, abdomen showing the signs of muscles, a skirt that looked to be made of strips of cloth that were dyed in a pink colour, an emblem forged of iron hanging from a chain around her neck, between the large breasts that were bound within the top, clearly upbeat and peppy at the sight of the two of them.

Weiss noticed a young man striding after her with a serious expression on his face, a large gourd on his back, a knife visible on his back, the hair shorn in the manner of one of the monastic orders of far-flung Mistral, clearly someone who knew his way around the martial way of those orders, a set of pink eyes peering at her with a quiet, zen-like manner.

“Heeey there, slut!”

Jaune just had to open his damn mouth. She mentally groaned at the words that he used.

“Heeeyyyy there, beefcake! Care to throw down with me, huh?!”

The girl looked like she took up the challenge, as her monastic companion immediately stepped in front of her.

“I’ll take you on any time, slut, and your manwhore as well!”

_‘Nooooooooo!’_

She stepped in front of Jaune immediately.

“He’s not used to talking to people! Sorry, we must ask for your forgiveness!”

She would save their skin too, whilst she was at it. She already had a feeling that there was no way that the girl would back down from the challenge, mentally bemoaning Jaune’s instinctive urges to call the people sluts!

_‘Why meeeee?!’_

“Nora, no… he’s obviously not as civilized as you are.”

The ginger girl smacked her companion, shaking her head.

“Rennie, you know I’m just waiting for the right moment to go and SMACK MY THUNDER THIGHS… But I’ll listen to you! Watch it, buster! Nobody’s going to be calling Nora Valkyrie a slut!”

Jaune looked affronted, as if he were personally insulted by her retort, which, by the reaction of his sibling, he probably would be.

“Your husband is not needed! If you want a match, strip down now and we’ll have a match, man versus woman!”

The monk looked at his companion, who had turned beet red. The large warhammer that had appeared in her hands looked like a dangerous issue to tackle. A very dangerous issue to tackle, indeed.

“He’s not my husband! He’s Rennie, he’s my best friend who saved me, I was- He is- we’re not!”

Jaune looked like he was going to comment on that, Weiss cutting him off immediately before he’d do something insanely stupid like demanding they join them in the bedroom! His dick was hers, darn it!

“He’s not civilized! Please, do not heed his words, good sir!”

The words were too polite, too formal. She’d slipped immediately into the courtly dialect, the two looking at her and blinking. She’d used formal Mantlese, something that only the upper classes would know. Apologies, reparations and concessions, in order to keep the peace.

“What did she say?”

They didn’t understand what she said! This was terrible.

“Please, don’t take offense. My partner is a little crude and rough.”

He would be very rough. She had a brief flash of being ‘punished’ for interrupting him. Her bottom glowing red with his firm hand and his big cock ready to pound away at her until she couldn’t take it anymore, screaming for him to make her be his-

_‘Terrible, terrible… I’m under the influence of him.’_

It had been too long. She’d grown to enjoy the sex, and it’d been… it had been rough coarse cloth against her hard nipples, when he looked seriously at her with those blue eyes and that blonde hair just falling down, like a prince from the fairytales.

“Well, I’m crude too! Darn it, this rude bastard is-“

The monk stepped to them, offering a smile.

“I am Lie Ren of the order of Mistralian Peaceseekers. May your paths be quiet and tranquil and no harm befall you, nor may lust seize your root and disturb your body’s internal heaven.”

That was a respectable order. The Lady oftentimes had said that there was some wisdom to be found within the Mistralian orders, their peaceful tranquility aiding one in staying chaste. She could probably get to know some tips on self-restraint from the monk, if they turned amicable.

“Hello, my name is Jaune Arc, and I’m an adventurer. Completely human, as you can see. This is Weiss, my slut.”

She frowned at him, narrowing her eyes.

_‘I AM NOT YOUR SL- well, maybe I am, but I refuse to be called that publically!’_

“Like I stated, he is crude. I am Weiss, of Mantle. We are pleasured by the wonders of the monastery to be unveiled before us, as we are but of frost and snow, devout of Lady and not the tranquility.”

The formal greeting and reception, as she had been taught. The monk smiled, inasmuch as it could be counted a smile, looking at her and nodding his head.

“This little monk is but a mere monk treading upon the path of solitude and tranquillity, this little monk is not worthy of the respect of a lady of high standing.”

_‘Did I mess up?’_

The woman with the monk looked a little put out, Weiss feeling a stab of something akin to understanding, as she watched the ginger sigh, shaking her head.

“Well, I’m Ren’s best friend! He saved me when he was but an acolyte, travelling with his Master through the world in search of tranquillity. So… Ehmmm… Do you have a moment? Like, we need to know where we are, we’re kind of lost, Ren and I have been given a commission to kill some goblins and we’re going to be acing that, but- ehh… Can you help? Please? Him and me are like, up close and wa-chaawww, and we’d really like someone who can cast spells. You’re a mage, right?”

Weiss nodded to the eager girl, who hefted her hammer, looking like she would like to use it in some fashion, smashing things with them. If they were talking about magical power, Jaune would be the powerhouse that would be able to blow up a sizeable chunk of whatever den the creatures lived in. She was pretty certain that with his output, and her own… well, somewhat improved magical skills, she could put a serious amount of goblins in the grave.

She’d never really done a monster hunt. Princesses weren’t allowed to go out and hunt the monsters of the land, her teacher never really quite demonstrated the physical aspects of magic, telling her to focus on getting the proper chant, performing admirably through the tests that were put in front of her, to focus her willpower into the spell in front of her, sticking to ice magic that she would be able to wield in her native environment, a land of frost and snow, not forest and this moderate climate.

“Can we request your assistance, with that of your companion? I promise to split the reward between the four of us, so there will be no discord. It is the way.”

The way of the monks was to remain ascetic, to ensure that there was tranquillity and restraint. Jaune smiled and Weiss felt her heart just sink into a pit of darkness. He was going to ruin her day, he was going to offend these people and she would be needing to save him.

“How about we make camp for tonight? You and your friend might need a good night’s rest before we head to the goblin den.”

There was a shared look, before Nora stepped forward, extending her hand. Jaune looked at it and then blinked.

“Let’s shake hands on it! It’ll be a good thing, buddy, to have you with us. Rennie? Do you think we can have a fire tonight? I think we need to celebrate meeting new friends!”

The monk merely nodded, pressing his hands together, Jaune making a little disturbed face at them. This had gone relatively well.

Nobody was hurt yet.

* * *

Jaune did not understand how the man could bear it, the scorching expression of desire on his woman’s face, the essence that was curling around her of wanton lust. He looked at Weiss, his toy, pet and more, companion in these days.

Adventurers did not fool around all the time. His mother had told him that, with his father confirming that as well, that human companions did not fool around all the time, using their slut for their pent-up lust. Weiss was starting to swirl with pleasant emotions, something that made her all the riper for the taking. It was adorable to see her like this.

“Nora? Will you take first watch with me?”

He asked, hefting his sword. A weapon that would be like a toy in comparison to his claws, able to rend through skin and hide as easily as it could, but not something that an adventurer that was completely human would be able to muster.

Blending in was important too.

“Sure, Jaune! You’re a bit weird, but you’re not going to do anything, right? If you do, Weiss would be sad!”

The look that Weiss gave him was pleading, as her pussy leaked with desire.

_‘Ripening… Mom always said that the best time is when they come for you of their own volition.’_

There was a tension in Weiss that would be wound up until she couldn’t live without him anymore, not that she had options to the contrary. She was bound to his very soul, after all. A good slut.

“I’ll… I’ll sleep first, then keep the second watch.”

Weiss was in their tent, soon drifting off to sleep. Jaune let his mind ghost along with her dreams, tweaking just a little. A farm girl with a horde of men was rather _tame_ , after all. Her mind needed something a little more robust, so he added a few women as well. Sluts liked to be trained into loving whatever their man loved, so it wouldn’t be wrong.

An image of her kissing that strange woman who’d appeared during the dream that he’d had with her was definitely nice. Apparently, Weiss knew her and her name was Winter. A funny coincidence, indeed.

He left her to her dreams, having made sure that things were okay. Kissing women was a nice sight, as they were given their sexual needs by the menfolk in said dream. He felt the meditating mind of the monk in the other tent, and he focused his mind on being present. One could delve into Weiss her dreams later.

“When will you make a move on him? He is not quite asleep, but he is defenceless in a fashion that makes it easier for you to get with him.”

The ginger girl startled, as she turned red.

“I don’t- We’re not like that!”

She raised her voice, Jaune thinking it quite unnatural to do so. If you liked someone and you were willing to go for them, you just took, of course. No matter what, if you wanted something, the other party would just have to accept it.

“Why not? He’s not very good at feeling things. You like him and your sex burns with desire.”

Already, Nora was dripping wet, the excitement clearly visible. Her eyes closed and she exhaled.

“Think of a cold, icy place, perfectly still… I have to think of that, he’d not want me to think about him like that. He’d never want to think about me, he took…”

Eyes snapped open and fixed him with a look.

“Never tell him that! He’s… He’s the one who saved my life. I know I’m not good at things with thought, he’d… he’s taken an oath of chastity. He wants to focus on his beliefs, on getting that Zen thingy and I’m just… I’ve started to notice him since I was a little girl. He was so cool, he was understanding and he was present. He can’t see me like how I want him to see me.”

Jaune could understand that. Repressed desires were the easiest to unlock, kind of like with Weiss. He was a little astonished at times that she would let out this much energy, just because of his presence. It was quite a treat, but a princess probably was a little higher in grade than a mere commoner.

“How about you sleep for a little? I’m going to see whether I can help a little.”

The meditative trance wasn’t _too_ hard to break through, Jaune guessed. It would be a thing that would be a bit more vulnerable to temptation…

“What can you do?”

The hypnotic eyes blazed to life, deep pools of azure that drew someone in, meeting the eyes of the barbarian girl. She would need to sleep, and then the connection could be forged. It would be a little harder to do now with the expenditure, but it would be fine, he supposed.

Battering into the meditative trance and then pushing the meditation aside with a raw impulse of lust, the monk slowly started to fade from the waking world, only to rise to the land of dreams, the domain of the succubae and incubus.

It was a very bleak, empty space. Jaune watched clearly how the dreams of Lie Ren seemed to be more disturbed by the images that came from the deepest depths of the mind. Saphron had oftentimes said that the pious were oftentimes the easiest to break, as their repression brought forth that desire tenfold.

A teasing touch to the monk’s cheek with a finger, eyes snapping open and looking at him with surprise.

“A demon?”

Jaune supposed that it would be like that, indeed. Demons often did not change their shape very much in the inner worlds of dreams, as there was little use for that. It was for contemplating later, as he reached out his hand, a ward appearing in front of his hand. Monks seemed to focus on that tranquility, so… Jaune pulled something into the dream.

Nora, naked as the day she was born, screamed as she fell, distracting Ren’s counterattack to his presence, the ward slowly fading, as Nora was caught by Ren, who wore the clothing of his order, Nora still bare, looking at her friend and l- _h-h-_ male partner.

_‘Love is… ugh.’_

They looked at each other in surprise, as Jaunt took a few steps back. It was important to let them talk a little. Ren was too pent up whilst his partner looked like she required a little bit more time to let her lusts fester.

“I’m here to help.”

A tooth-filled smile, the razor-sharp teeth that came naturally with the territory making him look as evil as he could be.

“Rennie!”

The girlish squeal from Nora, as Ren sat her down and then took a defensive pose, Jaune monitoring the flow of mana around the dream. The wards that had been put up were now down, but the monk was still not vulnerable enough.

“Get behind me, Nora. You’re-“

A scene from a ruined village, drawn from her mind. They were young now, maybe six or seven years of age. A young girl, screaming for her parents, with a monk and his teacher fighting against the rampaging monsters that were killing everyone. Ren looked _cute_ , for a young man.

“Can you face the truth of your desires, Lie Ren?”

He made sure to properly pronounce the name, so that the monk would not feel something was amiss. A slow exhale, as Ren got into position to defend the girl, Jaune’s eyes meeting Nora’s own, as she resumed her natural form of being around eighteen or nineteen, something of the sort, wrapping her arms around him with a bit of careful puppeteering.

“Ren… I love you.”

Disgusting words, but they would suit the need of the young woman, as she spun the little monk around and kissed him on the lips, Ren not fighting back, as Jaune saw the wards around the monk dissipate easily, opening the mind up to a full-frontal assault. Jaune knew that striking now would be the moment where he would be able to push the monk into hedonism by pulling those desires to the forefront.

Nora was already kissing him passionately, leaking from her groin, Jaune’s hand lightly tapping the back of her mind. Dreams were the domain of those lust-driven to wonder about what could be, Nora disappearing from the scene, as he was left with Ren, vulnerable and now clad within his monk robe, ready for the plucking.

The monk looked at him, as Jaune stood there in front of him.

“Why do you deny your little slut? She craves you.”

It was sickening to see such pure love within a girl. Nora Valkyrie, Jaune faintly remembered her name being, was a woman blessed by lineage and shape, compacted within a package that was attractive.

“She’s my best friend. I swore an oath of chastity. Your tricks will not work.”

Disgusting word, chastity. It meant… difficult things. Abstinence.

_‘Vile…’_

“Have you never given thought to her bosom? Contained within that armour, pushing up against her restraint of chainmail… Do you not see the sweat-slick looks on her face, as she yearns for you?”

A quick shiver, as the monk seemed to shudder. Defenceless in the mind, Jaune’s fingers slowly wove a small entrancing enchantment, for easier access in the future. With the disruption, it would be a good start for the fall into a proper state of things for the young man.

“She’s my best friend. What can a demon like you do about it?”

A shape-change would be needed. The dull emotionless tone of the monk was still showing the restraint that the monk practiced.

Nora Valkyrie’s shape, decked in a dress that outlined her generous curves, a small whisper of makeup on her features, to outline the lips, the cheeks pale existence, as well as a smidge of sweat on the cleavage.

“Rennie? Do… don’t you like me? Wouldn’t it feel good to- to be more intimate?”

A tremor went through the chaste monk as Jaune approached, intentionally moving his body in the ways that his sisters had taught him. They were experts in defilement, as he knew it to be. With a few more prods… The wards would be defunct.

“Nora… I vowed to my master to keep chaste, to remember the teachings of the monastery! If I slip up now, I will be drawn to sin, and I will have violated my oath.”

Disturbance, emotions that were fierce and violent, compared to the passion that Ren suppressed, as Jaune laid a nail against the chest, stroking over it coquettishly, the other finger pulling the image of the dress down, unveiling bare breasts, with nipples that were perky enough to fit the barbarian’s bold body.

“I love you! Don’t think that you can deny that, I- I love you, Rennie!”

Words that were disgusting and vile from his mouth, mimicking Nora’s tone, the tenuous link between his mind and hers and Ren’s own dreamscape enough to force the links to connect. A disturbance in the pond of peace, as emotions surged.

Jaune pulled back, leaving a confused ripple to go through the stoic monk’s body, as he closed the connection and got up, gently shifting the sleeping Nora from his lap, where she had been pulled during this little dream connection. It was easier to work with people that were present than those who were far apart, according to his sisters.

“Mister Ren?”

Polite tones, Weiss having stressed that you should refer to them as ‘Mister and Miss’ without fault, shaking the meditative monk, whose cheeks looked a little flushed, Ren’s hand shooting up to his face.

“Yah!”

Jaune leaned out of the way, Ren noticing what he’d done, shaking his head.

“Oh, I am sorry. My reflexes kicked in. I had… I had quite the flush. Will you wake your companion?”

Jaune nodded, giving a smile, smelling the faint hints of desire stirring, as the monk wiped his face with a cloth, clearly disturbed by the vision of his companion.

Jaune would help them along. It would be a shame not to help the young woman get what she wished.

“I’ll get her woken up.”

Weiss was slumbering, as he gently shook her. Her eyes opened wide as she took a deep breath and then sensually moaned.

“Hmm… ahh… is it time already? You’d better… better behave, Jaune. Adventurers don’t do… Hmm… Tent. I’ll wake you up later.”

She was his slut and she would be a good slut, Jaune knew.

His mother had given him a really great present.

* * *

**This was commissioned work.**


End file.
